Night And Day A Trainer And His Buizel
by Guizel X PrinceLumbreon
Summary: With no home, no parents & no choice, he takes Buizel & leaves for good on what he's always wanted, an adventure. With anger as their motivation & a desire to prove to his parents & them themselves, that they can make it on their own. Just one competition to go, the biggest, but something is distracting them, something that has been building for a while.
1. Introduction

A Guizel B. Ayarkah Erotic Novel

**Night And Day A Trainer And His Buizel**

Introduction

A Buizel...

Fully grown with a permanently ingrown flotation sac hidden behind a bandana out of shame. Buizel has had a hard life with a bad trainer and gets the courage, what little remains, to run. He finds himself in the protective arms of a young boy, who with kind words aids his escape.

A trainer...

With Pokémon loathing parent, a desire to become a trainer and a joy for adventure. Naturally any chance he gets he sneaks off to explore and find the local wild Pokémon. On one such adventure he finds himself in the presence of a run away Buizel needing help. Taking him, trying to offer sanctuary, he finds only anger, He's left with a choice. Buizel or his family.

Together...

With no home, no parents and no choice, he takes Buizel and leaves for good on what he's always wanted, an adventure. With anger as their motivation and a desire to prove to his parents and them themselves, that they can make it on their own. They soon find themselves with a reputation as one of the greats and approaching the rank of Master. Just one competition to go, the biggest, but something is distracting them, something that has been building for a while.

Now...

Reaching their destination with a few close encounters and things happening that they can't explain they begin to prepare. They can't focus however and after a close call they realize what is happening. With confusion, fear, a sense of the unknown and a window they find themselves entwined in a night of passion and lust, that reveals the truth of how they really feel. Is this the end of their story or just the start... "We were in no way quiet last night Bui, no doubt the whole place knows what we did last night."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A late Rise**

"Buizel... Buizel!" I nudged him gently after climbing out of my sleeping bag sitting up.

"Bui." He spoke after slowly opening his eyes and like me sat up. Yawning I could see his pristine white fangs even in the tents dull light.

"Time to get under way."

"Bui." Nodding his head.

Outside the tent the day way already reaching the afternoon, the breeze of the warm day blew against the tent as I rolled up my sleeping bag. We usually don't have a nap in the middle of the day, but with the extent of our training lately we both needed those few hours rest. Placing the sleeping bag on my backpack I glanced over to Buizel, he'd started to groom himself which always brought a smile to my face although I could never figure out why, It was at that moment I realized that once again I'd been staring at him. Walking over to the corner where I had stacked my clothes I began to get dressed. I have never felt in the least bit uncomfortable dressing or undressing in front of Buizel like some trainer however lately I have noticed him looking, even if it's out of the corner of my vision.

Like he did now. Picking up my underwear and sliding them on I noticed on the edge of my vision Buizel had his tongue against his left fin yet his eyes were fixed on me. I just pretended I didn't notice and continued to get dressed. Most of the time when I caught him staring I just put it down to Pokémon curiosity, but after what happened a few weeks ago it's hard to say if that's the only reason. It was a pretty hot day and although we were both sweating quite intensely we had just won our fifth battle of the day. After walking off to the side, the other trainer already leaving after congratulating our victory, we sat down and I took out my flask. I had a drink then walked over to Buizel, who was panting a few feet away, and crouching in front I gave him a drink. One second I was pouring water into his maw and putting it away. The next his lips were pressed firmly against my own as we kissed.

The kiss only lasted a split second and I am still not certain if it was just an accident, but since then I've noticed the looks when getting dressed. Not just then either I find when we stop he's constantly looking at me, but with something more in his eyes. Once the kiss was over we both felt embarrassed so we don't talk about it which is a good thing being I don't have to admit how much I liked it. Still I can't shake the feeling that one kiss has started something only I don't know what and as for as thoughts go I find mine going to some strange places. I have to admit though, even if it is just to myself I find myself staring and looking at Buizel a little differently, I just can't explain why. Whatever it is it ain't bad being that since it happened; me and Buizel have been in perfect sync with each other.

Placing the backpack on my back I was finally fully dressed and Buizel, after he returned to his grooming had finished too. Stepping out of the tent I shielded my eyes for a moment as the perfect blue sky and blazing sun was quite blinding, A sweet scent of nature was caught in the air of the warm breeze which seemed to make Buizel's nose twitch with the heavenly scent. I too enjoyed the sweet smell and as I lowered my hand now used to the light my vision was greeted by the beautiful afternoon. The sounds of Pokémon going about their day met my ears as I turned to face the tent. It was a small tent barely enough for two yet for Buizel and myself it worked, just enough room for both of us to have our own space, but small enough that we keep each other warm on cold nights, Besides if it was any bigger it would be too difficult to carry.

As I began to take down the tent Buizel moved off into a large area and began a series of stretches into different poses. I had no idea where he learned to do such but it has become quite the little morning workout, for the two of us. A multitude of stances designed to stretch, loosen, and help focus balance which grow in difficulty as they progressed. After a few weeks of Buizel teaching me, which other trainers mocked,'a Pokémon trainer being trained by a Pokémon' was the one I heard most frequently. Once I got the hang of each step and how to flow from one to the other so it's one motion I've felt lighter and a lot more agile. So if it did that for me I can only imagine how it's affecting Buizel, that is until I see him battle. Each week his strength, agility, balance and finesse improve incredibly.

The mocking soon stopped. There is nothing in the trainer's manual about learning from a Pokémon and the way I see it they have just as much to teach us as we have to teach them. Once I had finished putting away the tent I placed it in my backpack then kicking off my shoes I joined Buizel. Flowing from one stance to the next. I still found the more complex stances a little difficult and Buizel had an advantage, he used his tails for extra balance. I just sat down on the long grass and watched with awe as Buizel finished the last few, his tails dancing behind him as he moved with such finesse it was awe inspiring. With the completion of the last and most difficult stance, that he managed as if the easiest thing in the world; he stood up, took a deep breath, shook himself and opened his eyes.

"You ready to go?" I asked, standing up. I felt all the muscles in my body were loosened and I could move more easily. It surprised me how well that worked.

"Bui, bui!" He nodded his approval as he jumped from one hind paw to the other shadow boxing the air in front.

"Looks like you have plenty of energy, let's go then." Slipping on my shoes then swinging my backpack on to my shoulders we set out.

The days walk that followed was in no way easy, even with Buizel's exercise's giving us a boost the incline soon got the better of us. We started out pretty confident setting a steady pace with Buizel beside me all the way. But the path just kept climbing until it felt like we were walking a vertical wall and after three hours even the most experienced hiker would feel the fatigue. Pressing on, however tired we felt, me and Buizel just saw it as another training exorcize and kept each other moving, and before too long we were rewarded as the path started to level out. I could now see a fair way ahead when before all I could see was a wall that turned out to be the paths steep angle. About five feet to the side of the path in front of the trees that followed along side were a couple of boulders.

Looking over to Buizel who was trying to hide the fact he was ready to collapse on what must be very sore paws we smiled all-be-it lightly. We walked over to the boulders and both sat down, sighing with relief to be off our feet/paws. After a few minutes of trying hard to ignore Buizel's hypnotic stare I began to rub my fingers sub-consciously over the five empty loops on my belt. Buizel's expression charged when my fingers passed over the sixth loop which set the only Pokéball I have. Noticing the change in Buizel's mood I realized what my hand was doing and moved it away. Unlike most Pokémon trainer's I only have one Pokémon and that's Buizel, he's all I've ever needed or wanted. I never liked the idea of capturing Pokémon and never have, the only reason I have Buizel was he and I were brought together and stayed that way after...


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A jump to the Past**

It seemed like such a long time ago yet I could remember it like it just happened yesterday although it still upsets me to this day. A young kid obsessed with adventure who couldn't wait to start his journey. That was me and against my parents wishes I constantly snuck out and only caught glimpse of an occasional Pokémon, but for someone so fascinated you'd think I'd found a Lugia, by the way I'd react. It was on one dark, cold night, I had not seen a single Pokémon all evening so my search took me deeper than usual to the point I'd become lost. Trying to stay calm, but terrified beyond belief I stumbled around until by some luck I found a river that I knew went through town.

Following it down stream, perhaps it was fate or just lucky coincidence, but suddenly I was on my back rubbing at my head. Sitting up and wondering what happened I noticed, set up just in front of me was a Buizel. I could see that he was just as confused from the sudden jolt as myself, rubbing his orange fur covered head. A loud, aggressive shout from an angry voice in the distance brought the Buizel's attention. A mixture of terror and shock appeared on his little face as he threw himself at me. Burying his head into my chest and wrapping his paws around me told me something was badly wrong. He shook with freight at every shout that drew nearer. I didn't know what was going on, I just knew this Buizel needed my help, so looking around I pulled him under a bush and hid there with him. I still held him to my chest being he would not let go.

"Where did you get to!.. Buizel!... get back here.. Now!" I never felt someone shake so much as two muddy boots walked passed moved away. His voice fading with distance.

"It's ok Buizel, he's gone now." I tried to reassure him, but he just held on to me tighter.

"Bui bi." I don't know what he said, but his words were filled with terror.

"Come on, it'll be alright, you can come with me, I will keep you safe."

"Bui?" He looked up at me tears welling in his eyes, the word barely a whisper, but I know what he was asking even if I didn't understand his language. I still understand that tone.

"Yeah, I promise Buizel." He hugged me, this time with affection before he finally let go. "Now let's take this off so he wont..." Reaching for the blue bandana around his neck where his floatation sac should be, he stepped back as fear gripped him and he held his paw firmly against the bandana. "What's wrong Buizel?"

He did not answer, he just looked down at the ground with a sad expression and took it off before flinching as if waiting to be punished for what was underneath. Or what wasn't in this case. Where a large yellow floatation sac should be there was an inch thick and inch wide yellow ring that encircled his entire neck. His floatation sac had for some unknown reason failed to develop properly to it's full size, and although it looked good on him, for some reason he was upset about it. I didn't need to know much to see that. I placed my hand on his shoulder and waited for Buizel to stop flinching before I told him.

"Is that why you wear that bandana, to hide your under-developed floatation sac?"

"Bui" He nodded, sadness filling his tear stained eyes.

"Is that all?"

"Bui?" He tilted his head slightly as if confused by my reaction.

"I think it suits you, gives you a uniqueness and also makes you look cute. Even more so than you already are, but if you wish to hide it then you can put the bandana back on, it's entirely up to you." He seemed to be thinking it over for a moment before he threw the bandana on to the ground and smiled for what I assumed was the first time in a long while. "There you go much better." He smiled more showing his perfect white fangs as I stood up and peered out, seeing no sign of the man I placed my finger to my lips. "Try and keep quiet, and follow me ok Buizel?" He nodded as we moved from under the bush.

I kept a look out as we moved, but with no sign of the man I walked whilst crouching to the rive, Buizel on all fours beside me, his head twisting from side to side expecting at any second to see him. Following the river down stream once more I was soon standing at the fence of my back garden. Moving to the far end of the fence I ducked through the small gap in two panels followed by Buizel, who still seemed to shake with fear as he stood up on to his hind paws waiting for his next instruction. Glancing at him I realized something, it was said that Pokémon only listen so well to their trainers yet this Buizel had been following my every instruction.

"Buizel, is that man your trainer?"

"Bi" He answered quite aggressively shaking his head.

"But he has been ordering you about?"

"Bui" Nodding his fangs showing, releasing a small growl of anger.

"What, like a servant... or slave?"

"Bui" He nodded slightly before lowering his head beginning to cry.

"Oh you poor Buizel." I walked up to him and pulled him close in an embrace as he cried into my shoulder.

"There you!..." My mother spoke after leaving the house, hearing my voice. She paused when she realized I wasn't alone. I would have replied, but all my attention was on consoling Buizel who was now crying so much his hind paws gave out making him fall to his knees and out my hands.

"There, there Buizel." I knelt down and took Buizel in my arms once more. He just wrapped his paws around me like before and continued to cry into my shoulder. "Let it all out, you'll feel better.

My mother had been angrily saying something from the back step, but with all my attention on Buizel I had not heard a word. Since it looked like he would not calm down only time soon I decided to take him inside, being my knees were hurting and it wasn't getting any warmer. I gently moved my hands. One I kept roughly where it was only a little higher to support his back the other I placed just below his tails to support his weight. As I climbed to my feet I lifted Buizel and headed for the back door. With his paws around my neck and his face buried into my tear sodden shoulder I don't think he even noticed me more him. I could hear my mother's anger increase about, not only carrying a Pokémon, but towards the house where they are forbidden. Something about a bad experience when young burned her against all Pokémon.

I just ignored her as I stepped around her attempt at shielding the doorway before carrying him inside. The back door led into the kitchen which had the faint odor of my mother's attempts at an evening meal, one I would be skipping, again. Yuck, it's always nasty. I took him from the kitchen into the next room which was the dining room adjacent to the living room. It wasn't a big room, but the fact there was no divider between the two rooms made it seem so. My father sat in his usual chair engrossed in the newspaper he held, so much that he didn't notice me enter with Buizel. I walked over to the sofa which was opposite the chair and the door into the hallway and after a struggle managed to place Buizel on it. I climbed up beside him and immediately he wrapped himself around me and continued crying.

"It will be alright Buizel, you're safe now." His crying seemed to slow and eventually he stopped, his eyes stayed closed from exhaustion as he rested in my lap.

"Well now, what's all this?" My father spoke finally drawn away from his newspaper and seeing me with a Buizel resting in my lap. I told him what had happened and at some point mother entered and listened.

"And since we made it to the garden all he's done is cry to the point he's tired himself out." I repeatedly stroked Buizel's head as I spoke.

"Seems he's been through quite an ordeal and has found comfort in your kindness, I doubt he'll part from you willingly." My father spoke.

"I hope that you ain't suggesting that he stay here!?" My mother spoke, hearing this Buizel's eyes opened as he lifted his head, looked at her for a moment then as fear struck he attached himself to me once more. Just as strongly as under the bush.

"Way to go Mother! I just calmed him down."Rubbing his head I cooed soothingly. "Don't worry Buizel I promised to protect you and I will." He looked at me. "No matter what I always will."

"He is. Not! Staying here." My mother protested.

"Fine!" I shouted with anger which made her jump. Buizel looked worried for a moment until I added more calmly. "If he goes then so do I." With that said we argued for an hour, my father's laughing staining my very soul. It ended with me and Buizel in bed with a warning that tomorrow he goes. Waking early he did and after packing I left with him.

Remembering, sent a small shudder through out my body. I hated the fact I didn't say good bye to my parents, but I have never once looked back and regretted what I did and looking to Buizel I never will. The same year I left, about eight months after I put my home behind me, we won our first tournament and the following year the orange islands celebrated our sixth back to back championship victory. The trophy's and such we sent home, mainly to rub it in, but to show them also that we were still together and becoming legends. I'm not saying it wasn't difficult at first, not having a home but we adapted quickly, now it's second nature. The tent is our home and we get to live in a new place every day, the world ours. We travel where ever we want battling all who wish to challenge us and taking victory on top of Victory. They used to laugh at first, the trainer with only one Pokémon and one whom has an under developed floatation sac. But now its the trainer with "the" Buizel and when they see him and his small collar they see a champion, and his soon to be Master walking tall.

That last thought brought a smile to my face, that this Buizel, who was so scared of his small floatation sac that he'd hide it behind a bandana. Was now getting the respect he has earned and that which he deserves. I looked to him once again and since my hand had moved away from his Pokéball his not too happy expression has changed to something more happy. He hated his Pokéball, he only went inside it once, the day we left. I had bought it that morning from the store and he with some distress willingly went inside. The shop keeper seemed a little stunned by both me letting him back out, and Buizel's reaction to be so happy to be out. I just ignored him so we left and I placed it on my belt where it's stayed since.

One thing I have noticed and it is the same for all Pokémon trainers who are close to their Pokémon. That is some how after a while you come to understand what they are saying. It doesn't to all, especially these who don't connect well with their Pokémon. Yet I have found myself having full conversations with Buizel over the camp fire. This without even realizing I was not supposed to understand what he was saying yet could as if he spoke my own language. That is why when he asked me why I had been staring off into the distance and talking about old times. I heard him without even struggling to understand. I answered as if talking to another person unlike before when I kept it simple and to the point.

"Oh I was just thinking about old times and how happy I am with you." I blushed lightly realizing how that had sounded.

"Bi bi." When he simple replied with 'me too' I assumed he just hadn't heard it the way I had, but I couldn't help thinking, that smile as he climbed down from the boulder meant he had indeed heard.

"Come Buizel" Standing up "We still have a way to go before we reach the peaks where Sapphire lake sits." A perfect place to train for water Pokémon, I thought as the water competition entered my thoughts once again. The competition that starts in three weeks.

The competition has been at the fore-front of our minds since we signed up a week ago. A competition that will test the skill and experience of any water Pokémon, we were both looking forward to it. Buizel's exercises mixed with my training had raised Buizel's level ten fold, but his water abilities are naturally off the chart. That first place is already in the bag, or so we thought. It turned out the competitors are all high level trainers, some we have beat in the past, but a lot are just a strong if not stronger. With that thought firmly focusing our effort we continued on, our minds focused on that, and victory.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Demon Hound, our first battle**

The path in which we were on lead through the high hills and deep ravines of the Sapphire lake peaks. With a thick line of trees either side of the dirty pebble covered path visibility was practically zero as for as scenery went. Being that there was no scenery to keep my mind preoccupied I found my mind wondering, mainly over thoughts of Buizel who was walking, head held high a foot in front. Once more I found myself staring at him and admiring everything about him. From his strong physique to that confident way in which he walked, tails fanning. The thing that soon came to mind was Buizel's ferocious and impressive battle style which brought the memory of our first battle. One I will never forget and have the reminder to help... The day was drawing to an end as the sky, already filled with the dark clouds of coming rain, darkened further by the approaching night. It had been a week since I had left home, my father's mocking laughter still strong in my mind taunting me all day.

I wrapped my black jacket tighter around me in an attempt to keep the cold away from my already shivering body. Buizel was walking along beside me his face turned down from the wind yet his eyes on me. There was mixture of admiration on his face for defending him and guilt for being the reason for having to leave my family. I had spent the first few days with Buizel in my arms by day and tucked into my chest at night afraid that I might decide to leave him and go home. Once he finally realized I was not going to turn back he began to walk beside me though he never strayed too far. And as for the night he still slept a top me with head buried in my shoulder, but for comfort rather than fear, which it was for the both of us. I did miss home, for the most my bed, but as the days progressed, although the weather stayed the same, our moods changed gradually as the days passed and soon home was forgoten. Buizel looked at me worried over my shaking, but I just told him.

"I'm alright Buizel." Smiling although the wind chilled me to the bone. "And I've told you that you don't have to feel guilty, I've told you I made the choice to leave and I am glad I did. This was very much true.

Although I was frozen to the bone and at that point just wanted to be somewhere warm, without Buizel I'd rather be permanently cold. The inn we had passed did not allow Pokémon to be out of their Pokéballs, the choices were to place him in his ball, leave him outside in a place out back or leave. It was a no-brainer. I would not force Buizel into his Pokéball, being he feared it so and the place out back sounded like a kennel, no way. So I walked out, back into the cold, head held high. It was about a mile or two after, when we had our first battle, untrained and terrified. I glanced up the path ahead which was not easy being the wind blowing from tat way was quite blinding as well as fog ridden. There was no sign of anything as far as I could tell, but I could almost feel Buizel's unease.

"You ok Buizel?" He shook his head as I said his nickname the one I only use when I want his attention. I had knelt beside him when he had stepped so I was looking him in the eyes when I asked.

"Bi." He wouldn't look at me, he was scanning the path up ahead, his fur caught in the strong wind, but the heckles on the base of his neck and between his shoulders stood high, alerting me to changes. (It was his fur just below his collar sac, seemed a good name for it, that stood up above the rest like needles.)

Suddenly he stepped in front of me, head lowered slightly with a lot of aggression as his features and especially in his eyes. He focused straight ahead releasing a small growl. It was hard to see being that about ten feet away from where I crouched the fog made an impenetrable wall of swirling white. I stared not the swirling mass trying to find what Buizel sensed was threatening us, but I couldn't see anything. That Is until a dark shadow was silhouetted in the fog where Buizel's gaze focused. I could see and feel Buizel tense yet if he was as terrified as I was you wouldn't have known from his outward appearance. He looked ready for battle, his paws flexing as he glared at the shadow almost fiercely whilst his fangs showed with a hiss from his maw. His tails however were dead still as if lifeless this was worrying. Seconds later the shadow darkened as the image began to take shape and the front paw of a Pokémon on all fours stepped out of the thick fog wall.

The paw was practically a perfectly evil black and the muzzle which followed the paws which had impressively sharp claws was full of flaring fang dripping with saliva. His lips were pulled over his gum revealing his fangs full size, and that in itself was terrifying. The horns and the small skull helped to name the highly muscular and fear grippingly scary Pokémon, not that it was much comfort, quite the opposite. A Pokémon given the name Houndoom, a fitting name for such a demonic looking Pokémon. It's sleek black fur, challenging eyes and arrow point tail only helped to solidify that name. It stepped fully from the fog, tail, unlike Buizel's, fanning confidently behind his back and a top his slightly raised and well toned posterior. The Houndoom was clearly assured of it's own strength and victory. We on the other hand had no such look about us, as I took the look of a frightened child, which I was. Buizel stood rigid, yet still has outward appearance, for the most looked ready for battle.

It happened so quickly that I didn't understand what happened until my mind replayed it in slow motion. One second the Houndoom was stood there head lowered the next Buizel slammed into me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around Buizel as my back struck the ground. He was safely a-top me, my body cushioning his. As I got to my knees, Buizel already up and standing ready I glanced past him at a grinning Houndoom who stood on the spot we were before he moved. He had knocked us back a good size foot and something told me that was just a warm up, to test us. The ground that was under him had been scorched from where he had kicked off with such power and speed. Agility was the word that entered my mind and next, his maw gave that away.

Time seamed to suddenly slow down as he prepared to make his next attack. He widened his stance by parting his fore paws and digging his claws into the ground, he parted his maw as streams of smoke rose from his throat. As he took a deep breath, small embers sparked from his maw, Buizel had turned around, eyes wide with fear as he grabbed me and aimed his head to the ground. The air felt suddenly warm as a ball of fire gathered in his mouth and then a jet of fire burst forth towards me and Buizel. I felt the hairs on m body singe as we left the ground lifting into the air just above the spear of fire. Buizel acting instinct, had fired a powerful water gun just in time to rise above it as it continued on and stuck a nearby tree. The tree burst into flames and was burnt to ash in the matter of a second. The Houndoom did not look happy.

As Buizel stopped and we came down just in front of the Houndoom, Buizel had let go of me, swung around used his tails to strike the Pokémon launching him back off his feet. He stuck the ground and skidded to a halt back to where the ground was scarred from his earlier attack. Buizel in the mean time looked at me to make sure I was ok. My attention was momentarily on the tree or what was left. All I could think was 'flamethrower' and powerful one at that. Turning back to face the two Pokémon my eyes widened, kicking from the ground I had managed to push Buizel out of the way as Houndoom jaws closed around my forearm on my right arm. Screaming in pain I fell to my knees as his jaw tightened its grip and his bangs broke the skin. Bite, a nasty attack, and painful.

Buizel hearing my screams, turned and with what he saw his eyes started to burn with fury. He immediately got up and howling his name swung his tails at Houndoom's side. This time his tails took on a metallic silver glow as they struck. Lifting Houndoom into the air his fangs left my arm and as I fell over clutching it to my chest I heard the thud of Houndoom hitting the tree. It was a good fifteen feet away yet Houndoom struck it hard enough that it took several minutes for him to get back up. Buizel in the mean time had come beside me to check the wounds from Houndoom's bite. His eyes were filled with concern, but I managed a small smile, thought the pain was intense. The trainer in me spoke silently, 'iron tail.'

Letting a small dribble of water leave his puckered lips, which were above the several puncture wounds in my arm, it seemed to numb, at least some of the pain. Buizel was now enraged and as Houndoom barked, now back on his paws all-be-it some what shaky, Buizel turned to challenge him. He was so infuriatingly he didn't even seem to notice the rain start to fall. As Buizel kicked off running at Houndoom, who did the same all be it much slower, he held his left paw at his side. A small spherical ball of water started to form until it was the size of a Pokéball. Holding it out in front of him, he charged forward with all his might as the rain cascaded down. I watched on one moment Buizel was running then the next he had vanished, replaced by a blur of orange, cream and blue, from the water pulse. 'Swift swim,' and perfect timing I thought fascinated as I watched.

The Houndoom, bathed in a wave of exploding water flew back until once again he stuck the tree. This time the momentum split the trunk as he flew through to the other side disappearing under a bush behind the now laying tree which bled sap on to the path it lay upon. Buizel, exhausted from such a physically trying battle fell to one knee, his fangs still showing as one eye closed, his right paw held him up and the rain soaked through his fur. Running over to him I hugged him close, his hind paws finally giving out as he fell against me. Picking him up carried his limp body over to the tree line and after carefully resting his against a tree trunk with a thick canopy I walked over to the downed tree.

There; laying half under a bush, maw open, eyes tight shut, unmoving and breathing heavily lay the Houndoom. It never once crossed my mind to leave him where he lay all I knew was after a strike like that he maybe badly hurt. First, I took a few large leaves and rubbing them in the tree sap made a temporary bandage for my arm, then carefully checked Houndoom. Ignoring the rain and Houndoom's growling I looked for injuries, finding none I made a crude stretcher which I placed the unhappy, but motionless Houndoom on. Using the laces in my shoes I pulled him behind me as I headed over to a highly fatigued Buizel. Buizel glanced momentarily at the Houndoom at the Houndoom, but said nothing, passing the laces to him I knelt down with my back to him and pointed to my belt.

Nodding his head he lifted his paws with some effort on his part, and tied the laces securely to each side of my belt the turning around. I picked up Buizel and carried him down the path, the stretcher and Houndoom being pulled along behind me. With the rain falling heavy and the pain in my arm increasing by the minute the distance I caused had dramatically decreased. Still I pushed forward, Buizel asleep in my arms with his head resting hon my shoulder and a unconscious Houndoom laying on the stretcher which weighed me down more and more with each step. By the time we had finally reached a small town the rain had thankfully stopped and the Houndoom was once more awake. Moving for him was quite impossible even though he tried, his body still shook from the impact and unresponsive. He just lay there, I could feel him eyes in the back of my mind watching, but I ignored them as I struggled on.

It took a few minutes before someone had seen us and called out for someone to get help, but eventually as I reached the outskirts of town Nurse Joy appeared with a large crowd of onlookers. Immediately, seeing I was about to collapse she took held of Buizel and stepped out of the way as I hit ground and the world fell away. I was unconscious. As that part of the memory faded I found that I had sub-consciously been rubbing at the sleeve of my jacket where seven puncture wounds, scarred over kept the memory flowing. I could hear something, but all I could see was blackness, seen through my eyes began to focus after opening and a nurse with long pink hair stood over me. It was Nurse Joy.

"Well, good morning." Her soothing voice greeted me as I woke up wrapped in a warm bed. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep through the entire week."

"How long was I out?" I asked through a very dry mouth.

"Four days." I was startled, but I just stared ahead. That's when I noticed that Buizel was asleep in the chair over in the fur corner. "He hasn't left your side since he woke up, literally... I had to physically pull him off you twice and place him in the chair." That made me smile. Once again I felt how dry my mouth was.

"My mouth is really dry." She place a drink of water in front of me on the table, but as I reached for it my arm began to burn and my memories all came flooding back. "Houndoom!" Gripping my arm as I sat up. Buizel hearing my shout wake up and smiling practically threw himself at me. I hugged him, but Nurse Joy soon pulled him off me and placed him back on the chair.

"Easy now Buizel I've told you before he needs to rest that arm." She turned back to me. "First, drink some water." I did so using my other hand. "As for Houndoom, he's a little shook up and I had to sedate him, for his own good, but should be fine in a few days."

"Good to hear." I couldn't help looking down at my arm and the seven dark blood stains on the bandage. All I could think is why'd he attack.

"We don't usually treat humans here, but your arm was in such a bad condition, it won't heal completely..."

"You mean it will scar?" I spoke it neutrally.

"Yes, all infection is gone, that bandage you made out of leaves and tree sap was primitive, but kept out any further infections. Now excuse me, you need some rest although you've slept more than me, and I do have other patients." She headed for he door and stepped through. Before she could close it I said.

"Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She didn't reply she just nodded as she left closing the door behind her. The second she was gone Buizel hopped down off the chair and jumped on to the bed.

"Bi bui." Hugging me as he nuzzled me with his head. Using just my good arm I hugged him back.

"I'm ok Buizel, thanks to you, are you ok?"

"Bui." Nodding before nuzzling me again.

"I'm glad, I was so worried about you when that Houndoom stepped out the fog. I thought..." I hugged him close tears forming in my eyes.

"Bi, bi Bui." He licked my nose then hugged me more firmly.

"Yet you fought s bravely, you were truly incredible." He seemed to blush at my compliment.

I started to feel sleepy, what ever she did when she touched the machine I was hooked up to was starting to take affect. Buizel, nuzzled into my chest he was the first to close his eyes and fell asleep I was not far behind though. With my good hand stroking the back of his head my eye lids felt increasingly heavy until I too had fallen asleep. For the next few days if my arm wasn't examined by Nurse Joy I would be asleep. I noticed that before I closed my eyes Buizel would be on my chest, but when I woke he'd be on the chair. I laughed to myself at that, butt soon Nurse Joy got the hint and the next day when I woke he was still on my chest. By the time I could get up and about I went to visit Houndoom he'd already been set back into the wild. The day I left I found myself looking in the direction of the forest behind me wondering about Houndoom and if I'd see him again some day. I never did.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A well needed swim**

Coming out of the trip to my past I found that I was still subconsciously rubbing my arm. My eyes were still on Buizel as once more the fatigue began to take affect and feet started to hurt. Stopping I released a small sigh as Buizel halted turned to face me, but my eyes were on a small gap in the trees. It was hard to see through, but I managed and what I saw on the other side was truly a magnificent sight. A large thick grass field with a beautiful crystal blue lake, not 'the' lake, but still the thought of a refreshing swim and a good rest had already helped me decide. Buizel following my eyes noticed the sight beyond the tree line and I could tell that he was thinking of that lake. Since we have been working so hard at our training we rarely have time for any fun, especially swimming, and being that Buizel is a water type he loves to swim.

We had to head a little way more up the path before we could find a way on the the field and when we did only Buizel found it easy. This was do to the hole being only a few feet high. Crawling on my hands and knees through the small hole behind Buizel I felt cramped, until finally my hands felt soft grass. Standing up I glanced around. The lake was beautiful deep, sparkling blue mixed in a sea of green grass which had grown thick. The long blades were hiding Buizel's hind paws as the sweet smell in the air filled our lungs. A cool breeze blew slightly, cooling the warm air of the afternoon and made the lake's surface ripple. The lake was about ten feet from where we stood with our back to the thick tree line, behind the lake a wall of rock with small streams cascading down.

The sun was at that time when it explodes into a glowing golden stream across the sky, giving everything a beautiful evening glow. Night time was still a few hours away, but the quiet and serenity had grown as the day's end approached. Truly romantic in its simplicity and breath taking. Looking at Buizel, who's eyes had not left the lake since passing through the trees I worried if that last thought was focused entirely in the scenery. It was a strange moment, too many thoughts at once to think clearly so I closed my mind and focused on the lake. Buizel was smiling t me with anticipation and excitement, so much he was practically jumping up and down on the spot. Smiling I gently nodded my head and before I could even blink Buizel was on all fours and running towards the lake, his tails fanning frantically behind him. As I moved at a casual walk towards the lake I heard the splash of Buizel entering the water. I smiled at his enthusiasm.

I found a nice area about four feat from the lake that would be a good place to set up camp. It took me a few minutes to set up the tent, prepare for a fire, when it darkens, and gather some fire wood. Once that was done I headed to the edge of the lake, I couldn't see all of Buizel, but I could make out his silhouette just under the surface near the edge. Taking off my shoes I dunked my toes into the lake and was surprised to find it warm, it was pleasant feeling. Slowly I began to get undressed, enjoying the feel of the breeze against my naked torso as I dropped my black shirt to the ground. The lake was on my left side as I bent over to pull my jeans off my feet where they had become stuck. That is why it took me a while to notice that Buizel had surfaced and was looking directly at me.

I was hopping around like a mad man trying to pull off my jeans when out of the corner of my eye I noticed his orange fur. It was just the top of his head, just enough so that his eyes were above the lakes surface. They were big, bright and they were looking right at me. I didn't look fully at him, mainly because I had finally managed to get my jeans off rather than letting him know I can see him make him feel awkward or embarrassed. Even though I did know he was watching me I still took my underwear off, adding them to the pile, as I am not shy especially around Buizel. Turning to face the lake I caught a quick glimpse of Buizel before he ducked under he surface and I was almost certain he was blushing. I stood there staring a moment before running towards the edge and jumping into the lake disappearing under its surface.

The lake was significantly deeper than I had imagined and the walls were the same stone as the rock face. Like a large stone bowl with a small crack in the bottom that heat seemed to rise up out of. I sunk deep under the surface of the lake before righting myself and heading up to break the surface taking in a lung full of night air as I floated with my head out. The evening air was cool and crisp burning my lungs, but after the heat of the day it was preferable. I took in a few more breaths before taking in one big gulp of air, filling my lungs before I descended in search of Buizel. Swimming about eight feet below the surface of the lake, I scanned around for Buizel, but saw no sign of him. I then felt something tap me on the shoulder, looking back all I saw was bubbles that were not my own.

Feeling a second tap on my shoulder I turned around quickly and got a face full of bubbles as Buizel took off through the lake. Coughing and spluttering as my mouth filled with lake water, I shut it and kicked for the surface. Breaking through I coughed up the water I swallowed, swimming for the edge I climbed out whilst thinking of getting Buizel back. After the warm water of the lake the evening air was cold against my naked body. I quickly ran over to the campsite and reached into the small side pocket of the backpack, pulling out the small re-breather. A small device, circular in shape that sits in your mouth by a small mouth piece attached to the back of the device. Two cylindrical canisters about four inches long, filled with air attach to the sides and are good for up to an hour of under water use.

Running back to the lake, trying to ignore the chill, I inserted the device into my mouth and jumped back into the lake. Now that I could breath under water I once more began to look for Buizel and finally found him swimming towards me from the bottom. Swimming up to meet him I took hold of his paw as he passed and he pulled me along beside him as we moved through the lake. It was truly an amazing feeling to move through the water at such speeds and even more so with Buizel beside me. We then started to play together and continued to do so for most the air in the canisters. As the air in them lessened and the sun already gone we finished playing together, me chasing Buizel and him slowing so I could catch up to him. Taking hold of my hand in his paw and with both of us smiling we headed for the surface.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A very forward Buizel**

Breaking through the surface of the water we were greeted by a carpet of black sky sparkling with hundreds of thousands of stars. The night had arrived and the half crescent moon began to peak above the mountains in the distance. Removing the small re-breather from my mouth I I took a lung full of night air. Breathing out a small yet thick mist of air I glanced at Buizel who seemed to be fascinated with being able to see his breath of air. My eyes seemed to meet his as we looked to each other and I found myself staring as if memorized by his hypnotic glare. His eyes seem to reflect the small glimmering light of the stars, making those beautiful eyes glitter. I could not believe what I was thinking, I felt like I was starting to crush on him, which was silly, wasn't it? I noticed he had not looked away, and it looked as though he was arguing with himself.

Afraid that my staring at him was making uncomfortable I looked away for a moment, t break the stare before looking back. That was when I noticed Buizel looking away, blushing lightly, unaware I'd returned my gaze. I couldn't believe he was blushing nor that he blushed deeper when he realized I had returned my gaze. I knew Buizel was not shy, but that just helped me to figure the true reason for blushing was it really possible that Buizel returned the feelings I'm starting to have for him, and if so how long has he. The thought of Buizel and myself having those feeling for one another was quickly interrupted by the feel of his paw against my hand. I looked at him as he glanced every where else trying to hide the fact he was blushing more, it didn't work.

Keeping hold of my hand, he was being very forward and I could feel his nerves take hold, he shook all through out. Yet I didn't move my hand, in fact I closed my fingers around his paw shaking as badly as he. Turning his head, he looked at me when he realized his sudden forwardness had paid off, I was looking to the surface, but couldn't hide my smile, try as I might. I knew now that he ha feelings for me and that I, in some way returned them, I was not however ready for Buizel's feelings went. He let me know though by the use if his twin tip tails. I felt them brush lightly against my lower leg and move slowly up my inner thigh. I jumped from the sensitive touch of his tails against my groin and let go of his paw, shock on my face. Buizel looked disappointingly sad which made me feel bad, being I did not mean to reject him so strongly, if at all.

"I'm sorry Bui, for reacting so, it's just those feelings I have for you..." I paused thinking hard on how to put this. I once more took hold of his paw to reassure him I still have those feelings.

"Bui?" He leaned forward asking me to continue.

"They're confusing and I need time to work through them before..." I couldn't think of the word, but Buizel took my hand more firmly, squeezing. Letting me know I didn't need to finish. "So you understand right Buizel?" He nodded smiling. "Ok."

Grinning, I decided to change the subject or at least do something that would loose some of the tension. Cupping my other hand into the water I splashed Buizel, immediately he began to laugh and as he pulled away he dived under the water's surface. In doing so he splashed me with his tails. As he peeked his head out of the water behind me I turned cupping water and launched it at him, but he dived before it struck. We did this for a good fifteen minutes with me trying to splash him and Buizel doing a better job, using his tails to splash me. We finally headed out, the tension from earlier practically gone and both of us smiling although the cold was almost painful, like needles. My re-breather, completely empty fell from my mouth and was gone.

The temperature had not got any warmer with the setting of the sun which sped up the grabbing of my clothes, that I took off and getting to the camp. Buizel just casually shook himself, not affected by the cold air being he was used to the cold. Following behind, he took a little longer to get to the camp than myself as I had ran, diving into my backpack for my towel. Drying myself I hung the towel on one of the tents lines and got dressed before lighting the camp fire. The warmth was welcoming as I sat there beside Buizel who was a little closer to the fire curled up, with his tails tucked under his chin. He was relaxing, his eyes closed, not asleep, just resting quietly. I yawned loudly after ten minutes of sitting under the stars gazing into the fire and Buizel did the same. I then realized just how exhausted we both must be, I nodded to the tent as Buizel looked up at me and smiling he returned the nod.

He stood up, so that he was on all fours, and followed me into the tent after I had dowsed the fire. It took us a few minutes to get settled, him to get comfortable and me to get undressed and comfortable. It didn't help that the events of earlier were still fresh in our minds. I thought through it bit by it trying to trick myself into believing it didn't happen, try as I might however I just couldn't convince myself. I found myself staring intently at the back of Buizel's head wondering if he was sleeping or struggling like me. I got my answer as he rolled over and stared into my eyes then with both of us blushing our stare became intimate, sparkling and even a little lustful. That's when it happened, being that the tent was small we were practically on top of each other, then we were. Our lips met with a high level of passion as Buizel rolled on top of me my heart raced, our eyes closed and arms wrapped around him holding his body close to mine. We stopped, smiling as he rolled off me and returned to the same position as he was outside, his head on my arm the tension was gone, my heart still raced.

"Good night Buizel." I was too surprised to think as I watched him fall asleep looking so peaceful. Eventually my eyes closed and I dreamed pleasantly of Buizel. All the while Buizel's head rested on top of my chest, after moving from where he had originally been lying.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: High View For Passions Kiss**

By the time we woke up and disassembled the camp, so we could move on, the sun was already reaching its zenith the heat's intensity made me desire last nights chill. Fully dressed and with my backpack over my shoulders I wiped a few beads of sweat from my brow before heading for the small gap, Buizel beside me. Things had been a little quiet this morning between Buizel and myself, our minds on last and that kiss. It wasn't awkward or anything we both just had a lot on our minds especially our feelings where this, what ever this is, is going. I think both of us knew the answer to that, but are afraid of the consequences and affect.

The affect such an act will have not just on our friendship, but on our training and the way we battle. Could I just stand there and allow Buizel to get hurt just to win a competition or would committing like that affect Buizel's performance in such battles. Would we be focused on each other and not on the opposition meaning Buizel really could get hurt. Then there would be the consequences of such a relationship. What if we got caught, was the main one that kept repeating in my mind, that and how such a physical relationship would help or strain our friendship. Consequently if things went bad or it didn't work, it could end our friendship and that I could not live with.

All through the blistering heat of the day as we continued up the path through the mountain that leads to sapphire lake, I weighed up the positive aspects of an intimate, not to mention physical relationship with the negatives. Glancing momentarily at Buizel, who was walking in sync beside me and had been since returning from the field to the path. I could see that with such an intense look on his face as he stared straight ahead he was doing pretty much the same thing. Every now and then we would break away from our thoughts to look at each other. The smile that Buizel would give me as well as the way his eyes glistened with want and desire made me forget any negative. This would mean when I looked away I would end up starting from scratch. I found his new openness flattering and a little worrying, he has given up hiding his feelings for me, at least through his staring.

It was coming up to mid-evening when we finally realized just how far we had actually came. The ground beneath our feet and paws had changed to rock and we were walking on a ledge. A large path of solid rock about ten feet wide with a sheer wall of mountainous rock reaching about one hundred foot high on Buizel's right. On my side there was a long drop which led into a deep ravine. It was a good thing neither of us were terrified of heights being that looking down you could make out no detail of the bottom. All you could see was a bed of green and a thin vein which was a river. One, from here looked a millimeter wide, but down there was roughly size mattress wide and needs a bridge to cross.

Forty feet from the edge the other side of the ravine, which looked like a giant crack that split this mountain in two, a sheer rock face vertically reaching the same height as the wall beside Buizel. It shadowed both me and Buizel, being that the sun was setting behind it. Up ahead just before the path turned to the right and out of sight was an over hang of smooth rock, like a ledge. It hung over about five feet and was glowing in the rays of the evening sun. It was some distance away, but could be seen clearly from where we stood in the shadows of the cast by the other wall. The left rick face seemed to just end suddenly as if part had broken away which was why the sun could reach the over hang.

Finally reaching the ledge myself and Buizel were awe struck at the beauty that entered our view. Stepping out on to the solid ledge we approached the edge until we stood inches from a fall into the ravine. We simply sat, with our feet and paws over the edge, basking in the beauty of the most beautiful scene I'd ever witnessed in our travels. In front of us stretched all the way to the horizon was a valley covered in deep dark green forests and brighter green grass lands with packets of sparkling blue lakes. All of which were connected by the Ekans like river beneath us. The orange coloured evening sky and gold bands of exploding colour streaming across the horizon only added a deeper beauty to the valley. As day began to fade into night we sat there tears of splendor in our eyes, our arms around one another as he rested his head on my shoulder. I myself resting my own head a top of his.

The last few glimmers of the suns golden streak fell beyond the horizon as the nights dark carpet with its million stars began to appear. Each white spec of light reflected in the beautiful eyes of Buizel as our vision turned from the land. Our eyes now mirroring each other, glittered with the stars light until shadowed by our heads coming together and our lips meeting. We kissed with all the passion of yesterday only a lot less aggressively, caught in the romance of what was all around us. My hand slowly came to rest gently on his cheek as our kissing intensified. Our eyes slowly closed as our deep breathes past each others lips into our mouth's making the two of us blush. Parting lips we smiled shyly to one another as we breathed heavily and our blushing intensified.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A climb to point nine**

I placed my arm around him. Pulling him close I noticed that through out all this his paw had been in my hand, smiling we kissed again. All I could think of at that moment was being with Buizel ignoring the negatives as our lips met for a second time. I knew it was time to move out being we still had some way to go before we could set up camp. I also knew what was next, a climb that would take us to the top, the thought made me smile at the challenge as the temperature began to drop. So with some reluctance I separated from Buizel as we both stood up and with my hand still holding his paw we headed out. A few feet up the path we turned right looked ahead. The path inclined almost vertically for about two hundred feet. I had to admit it looked challenging and with the wind that came with the night it added to the danger. We were in for a long night.

"You ready for some intense training Buizel?" He looked at step incline then letting go of my hand dripped so he was on all fours.

"Bui." Nodding whilst grinning with anticipation.

Taking the backpack off my shoulder I dropped it in front of me as I kneeled down and reached inside. I removed the fingerless black gloves with the red stitching that matched my jacket and put them on. The rough ridged palms of the gloves help with grip when climbing. I pulled off my black trainers with the red slash, placing them in the backpack before pulling out the matching boots to the gloves. Flexible rubber grip souls with a extra thick ridged layers keeps your footing so your less likely to fall. I then pulled out a small eight foot long rope with a hardness attached to it at one end. Placing the harness around Buizel it fit well, but only wrapped around his waist and shoulders to allow good movement I petted him on the head and he nodded. This let me know it was secure and comfortable. I knew Buizel was a good climber, but past experience from other trainers, who had lost Pokémon through intense climbing, had introduced the harness to my backpack.

"Not too tight Bui?"

"Bi." He shook his head. He agreed to the harness without fail when I first got it and understood the need.

"Good." I attached the other end of the rope to my belt with a metallic clip, less likely to give and worth the expense. "You ready?"

"Bui!" He grinned again then focused on the climb ahead, all smiles gone replaced with focus and determination from both of us.

"Ok." Standing up after placing my backpack over both shoulders. "Stay close behind me and remember if you want to pause just let me know." I always make sure that we rested when ever needed no matter how small the climb.

With his nod, like Buizel I focused on the task at hand, and with that leaned forward and placed my hands on the incline. We started out at a pretty quick pace passing the fortieth foot in only sixteen minutes. Soon however the incline steepened and progress declined as the minutes became half an hour with the top still out of reach. Still we pushed on, resting occasionally, but not as often as I assumed. Buizel kept up with me all the way, although difficult we seemed to both be enjoying it. We always enjoyed training and the way we looked at it that's all this was. It was almost an hour before my hands had took hold of the top's edge, the last fifty feet being a sheer vertical wall.

Pulling myself up and rolling from the edge I paused a moment to catch breath before crawling back to look over the edge at Buizel who was only three feet from the top. His little paws shook as the cold temperature and the wind blew his fur and he continued to climb. With a few encouraging remarks from myself Buizel soon handed himself up and laid next to me panting with exhaustion and fatigue. I stared up at the sky or what little I could see through the thick mist and fog that had thickened over the last twenty minutes or so. We rested for a few minutes then sitting up, a look of accomplishment on our faces we laughed aloud, hugging each other firmly.

I was proud of Buizel and myself, when we left the gates and set out last week for the mountain in which Sapphire Lake sits we had two options. The safe path that led to the far side of the lake which all trainers took or the more dangerous trail only experienced climbers and ground type Pokémon trainer took. When we told the guide at the gate pf the reserve, the mountain sits on, to show us the map to the difficult trail he almost exploded with laughter. Telling us that, as well talented as me and Buizel are, it would be too difficult for us. We just laughed right back and then eventually he showed us the map trying to prove his point about it being too dangerous. We just focused on the trail, memorizing each point until we could draw the path perfectly whilst blindfolded. Nodding we simply told him it would be a good warm up for the training at Sapphire Lake.

Telling us that we were both crazy, we just turned and replied by telling him life is never easy so taking the easy way is just taking the hard work out of life. We choose the hardest trail and we will be a lot better off for doing so. The training and challenges such a path would provide us would be ten times that from training at the lake alone. He did not believe we made much or would even survive nor did any of the trainers that were listening near by. We just continued to smile telling them we'd see them at the lake. Before setting out the guide made a notion of telling us about point nine, the last before the decline Sapphire Lake. A steep incline after a deep ravine that became a vertical climb. Once reaching the top it would suddenly drop, a rocky ramp leading down into a Ponyta shoe shaped crop.

He continued by telling us it was small, but large enough for a house and small garden surrounded on three sides by an arched wall in a Ponyta shoe shaped manner. That house belonged to him. He told us that after that day he'd be heading for his home in his jeep. He'd travel through the Sapphire Lake town and path that led to the Ponyta shoe shaped rock and after point nine we'd be stood on the rock that surround his home. He finished by saying if we make it that far he would see us there and personally give us a lift into town. Nodding at him from the gate we set out that very moment and at the fork in the path turned right on to the dangerous path. A week later we stand, well sit upon that very Ponyta shoe shaped rock.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Quick Arrival**

The fog was so thick we could see nothing; no moon, stars, house or lake, nothing. But I knew twenty or so feet from where we lay was a drop that led to his back door. Reminding Buizel we both laughed as I took of my climbing gear and took out the tent. The thought of that look on his face when seeing us kept us smiling as we climbed into bed and with Buizel on my chest we made out, our hands/paws caressing each other. Soon enough the days climb caught up with us and with his head on my chest and the rest of him on my torso we fell asleep to the sound of the wind rattling the tent.

Waking early the next morning, there was no sound of wind blowing or Pidgeyotte's flying to greet the sun, and likely wont be, being this high up. Breakfast was just the usual in training nutrition bars for me and some I made for Buizel using his favorite berries. Healthy and full of energy, a perfect breakfast to keep us going and tasty too. Breakfast was than followed by Buizel's exorcizes performed under a perfect blue sky with the golden sun shinning down. It was so hot my exorcizes were done only in a pair of shorts and socks, the rock burned my bare feet. Whilst Buizel went through the last couple, which I still couldn't get right, being they involved the use of his tails, I put the tent away. I got dressed soon after in my normal clothes leaning my jacket off and putting it in my backpack. It was most definitely too hot to wear leaving me standing in just my shoes, jeans, and t-shirt.

I walked over to the edge in which we would be descending and I would see the house sat on a grass-flat, surrounded on three sides by the rock in which we stood on. The fourth was an opening with a light golden dirt path leading down to the town which I could just make out in the background. That which was sat next to a lake of immense size, Sapphire Lake. Buizel, after finishing with his exorcizes joined me by the edge and laughed at the decline, being we could walk down with little trouble. After that climb we were kind of disappointed at such an easy decent. An idea then came to mind, if it couldn't be difficult it could at least be fun. Stepping back from the edge I reached into my backpack after placing it in front of me and what I pulled out made Buizel giddy with excitement.

One thing myself and Buizel both enjoy besides a good challenge was a love of cold weather and extreme activities. One trip into the snow peak mountains of Frosslass peaks revealed a love for snow boarding. With Buizel stood behind me we must have tackled every hill those peeks had to offer. Unfolding the large board I locked it so it was one large smooth piece instead of folded into three pieces by hidden hinges. I placed the backpack firmly back on my shoulder before placing the board half over the edge, placing a foot on the other end to stop it falling. Standing on it I put all my weight on my back leg, again to stop it falling. Buizel then joined me standing on the board between my legs, his paws holding firmly to my front leg, his tails coiled tight around my back leg. Looking down we noticed the guide on his back door step.

"Hey! Up here!" I saw him look and even from here I could see the shock on his face.

With that I felt the anticipation cause me to lean forward as we grinned like a couple of kids at a Pokémon daycare. The board tipped over the edge and with us on top slid down the hill. It was moving twice as fast as I expected it would which only doubled the laughter as we hurtled down towards the ground. The guide had already reached, from his step, to the bottom of the hill, his hand was covering his gaping mouth as he stared, disbelieving he really saw us or what we were doing. It took us roughly about seven seconds to reach the bottom, but they were full of enjoyment and excitement. Coming to an abrupt halt the front caught the friction of the grass, and we were catapulted from a top the board. We came to a rough landing, on our backs, against the well cut grass, laughing all the while checking for injury. The laughter seamed unwilling to end as the guide came running over from where he stood.

"You two really are crazy!" Holding out his hand to help us up. I took it, stood, then helped Buizel. Both smiling still giddy with laughter.

"Well, after such a challenging climb we were disappointed to find such an easy decent, so we made it into something fun." Picking up the board and folding it back up I placed it back in my backpack. "Right Buizel?"

"Bui-zel!" Nodding in agreement, his tails fanning with joy.

"Hmm.. indeed... so you made it." He shook his head lightly. "Who are you?" Putting an emphasis on 'who.' "No one without a ground type for aide could make it this far and even the take three weeks at least. So who are you to manage it in just one day over a week, and laughing!?"

"We're determined, besides.. the mountains near where I used to live were twice as hard so... this was easy." I shrugged "And it was a good warm up for our..."

"Warm up!?" He took a few deep breathes. "You should be dead or at least severely injured."

"Nope, all in one piece, right Buizel?"

"Bui." His voice was slightly high pitched, excitement still flooding him from the ride down. His fur shuddering from time to time.

"Well, in any case a dead is a deal. I guess I owe you a ride." He said looking for the keys to his jeep. He still seamed a little shook up at our arrival.

"That's alright we'll walk, but you can come along if you wish?"

"Thanks, I will." Setting out we made for the gap in the rock. "Everyone is not going to believe this, but you'll be a legend after they do, the trainer and his Buizel with the small floatation sa..."

"Collar." It was a mere whisper, but said with a firm authority.

"What?"

"Collar sac, that is what we call it. Anyway as nice as all that sounds we just want to get settled into the Pokémon Center so we can start training."

"Bui." Buizel said nodding with a determined look on his face as he grinned.

"Crazy." He whispered "Brilliant, but crazy." We just smiled as we past by his home and down the path heading for Sapphire Lake.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Practice makes Perfect**

"Now Buizel!"

With my shout the mound of moving water followed by two twenty foot waves of parting lake that were about one hundred feet from where I stood turned and headed for me. I stood at the very edge of Sapphire lake in just my dark gray shorts waiting for the right moment. Eighty feet. We have been in a none stop training schedule ever since we arrived at the lake and set up camp on the outskirts of town two days ago. Roughly thirty six hours of hard, intense training and workouts. Using the lake to help with his water abilities. Seventy feet. Since starting we have managed to draw quite the little crowd of on lookers, all of whom were standing back a way from the edge, giving me room.

Sixty feet. Every last one of them stood ready, eyes either fixed on myself or Buizel, waiting with anticipation to see what we would try. They have some idea being they have seen each part separately, now is the full thing. Fifty feet. I could now just make out Buizel's silhouette under the surface. The two large waves were being formed from Buizel's incredible speed. Forty feet. I placed my fingers to my lips and whistled loud signaling Buizel. He angled his body down at a light angle so he was moving forward, but also deeper. His shadow vanished and the huge waves decreased until gone completely. Thirty feet. The large gathering of Pokémon trainers had began to lean forward with anticipation, some leaning to each other and whispering of what's to come. With Buizel now only twenty feet from me and and thirty feet deep I shouted my instruction.

"Buizel! Auqa jet!" They all glanced to the lake waiting for Buizel to break the surface.

Ten feet from the edge of the lake, and where I stood, a part of the water's surface started to rise, an inverted funnel three foot wide and a foot high. About ten seconds after the water rose a column of water erupted skyward from that some spot, the top pointed. Shrouded inside the column of water was the dark silhouette of Buizel, his head creating the point at its tip. I could hear the voices rise in the trainers as I prepared myself. With Buizel's aqua jet reaching the peak of its height I took up my position about five feet from the edge, giving Buizel a good target. Widening my stance and digging my bare feet into the ground, I called out his next instruction.

"Buizel, water pulse."

The silhouette of Buizel inside the aqua jet began to move, his paws coming together at his side before a luminescent blue sphere appeared, forming between them. The ball of water reached its optimal size before Buizel swept his tails through the wall of the aqua jet. It cut through and the aqua jet fell away raining down over me and the lake as he focused, then attacked. He rotated and threw the water pulse in my direction whilst spinning his tails and moved through the air behind it. The spherical orb stuck the ground in front of me, launched me backward and into the air. Rotating backward I came to land on my feet, crouched and a little off balance.

Meanwhile as I flew through the air Buizel was moving to continue by curling into a crude ball. As he did so his tails glowed silver and as he spun in a vertical roll they became two rings surrounding the ball. He struck the ground where I once stood, a large orange cannon ball with two steel rings this caused the ground to shake, a shock wave that knocked me down. He uncoiled himself, instantly his silver glowing tails dancing behind him as he kicked from the ground. With an impressive amount of speed he ran towards me the still falling aqua jet raining down lightly. He disappeared in a blur of orange, cream, blue, and silver before appearing in front of me. As he spun forward his tails rotated over his head and struck the ground just in front of me, leaving two scars in the earth.

The silver glow from his iron tail began to fade as he stood up tall, a gleaming grin on his face as held out his paw. Taking it in my hand he helped me rise on to my shaking legs to the sound of thunderous applause. Two days of hard planning and step by step trials had finally helped create a well executed and highly powerful combination attack. The watching trainers rushed over from their safe distance and surrounded us, cheering and celebrating. Well most of them did, the rest stayed where they had been; observing, staring intently. I tried to show my gratitude to those surrounding me, but my focus was on those that stood still, staring. Those in awe I already knew I could beat, the others I know were already at work silently planning a way to beat us. The thought of such a large group of strong challengers made me grin. One however stood out.

I had seen him once before back at the Pokémon Center when news of what we had managed had spread. Everyone constantly surrounded us and was asking questions about; the trainer and his Buizel making it through the dangerous path. That is why we had left the Center and set up camp outside the town. Ever since then we have been training and the first face I saw watching was the one that stared at me now. In the distance, leaning against one of the large trees of the small forest, was that very trainer. He showed very little, except for a small smile as he clapped lightly. Something told me, like an instinct deep down, that he would be the most difficult opponent.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A late visit**

As the trainers began to calm down and disperse that trainer stayed till the end staring and smiling. He was the very last to leave and as he did I had the urge to follow. Buizel however, now all eyes were off him fell to his knees. It had been a trying few days and now that he had succeeded his paw could no longer keep him up right. Looking one last time at the strange trainer I knelt down beside Buizel, who was now laying on the ground. Breathing heavily his eyes were shut tight as his paws coiled into fists and he fought to control his breathing. I gently slid my arms beneath him and picked him up so that his head was against my shoulder and my left arm supported his back, holding him to me. With my right arm supporting his weight I headed towards the tree line and entered the forest.

The forest was not large, however it did surround the entire lake as well as the town, it was also about forty feet cheep before opening into a large field. I walked, carrying the half unconscious Buizel through the thick trees about half way to a small opening in which I had set up the camp. It was deep enough into the forest and away from town that we have our privacy, yet are close enough to the lake that we don't waste any energy getting there. I passed the circular stones in which burned wood sat in the center and walked straight into the tent. Kneeling down I carefully lowered Buizel on to my bed and as he slept I covered him up with my sleeping bag. I then stepped out, after building a fire I sat on the log nearby and let my mind wonder as day rolled into night.

The thoughts almost immediately began to pour into my mind, all our past experiences and wins since leaving home. It was not long before I found my thoughts turned to Buizel and his training. I felt a rush of pride fill me as the events of the last few days came to me in a sequence of memory bubbles. Step by step that combination came together with Buizel giving one hundred and ten percent every second of the way. I looked over my shoulder glancing at the tent in which Buizel slept and I felt something deep down. It was like pulling of some kind deep down inside me and it was pulling me towards the tent, or more specifically Buizel. I went to stand up and enter the tent when a voice from the forest caught my attention.

"You and your Buizel are very talented!" I wasn't surprised.

"Hush, and thank you." I nodded to the tent. "He's asleep."

"Really, why isn't he... never mind." He stood leaning against a tree. "May I?"

"Sure." I indicate him to enter our camp site with a wave.

"He has amazing strength and power, but he's not invincible." He approached and sat beside me on the log.

"Yeah, but then he is determined and is not one for giving up, neither am I for that matter." We warmed our hands over the fire as we spoke.

"Good to know."

"Why are you so interested in myself and Buizel?"

"Because I've kept tabs on you and a few other trainers and I want you at your best for the up coming competition."

"Why tabs? And why do you say that?"

"I keep tabs on all the best trainers, my competition as it were and I want you at your best so that when we meet at the competition you'll give me the challenge I believe you're capable of."

"I see." Smiling I nodded. Argent and confident, a good opponent indeed.

"So.." Standing up he continued fondling with his jacket that for a moment got caught on the log. "Take care that Buizel and I will see you at the competition." He held out his hand, standing up I shook it.

"You'll see me there and you'll be doing this again." I nodded to our shaking hands.

"And why's that?"

"Why? To congratulate us on our victory, over you and everyone else." He laughed shacking my hand more firmly.

"Good, that's the confidence I want to see at the competition, until then. See you there." He left after that still laughing as he faded into the trees. Feeling that pull once more I looked to the tent and smiled as I put out the fire and entered.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Passion Intensifies**

The tent felt a lot warmer than the chill that seemed to fill the mountain peak's air, a chill the sun seemed unable to penetrate. Either way the warm tent, heated mainly by Buizel's boy was a welcoming comfort. Still only wearing my shorts, I tried to hide my un-comfort from the other trainers, now alone it showed strangely. Now I can release and enjoy the warmth Buizel's, and now my body's providing. The thick canvas of the tent seemed to be a great insulator for the heat and managed to keep even the slightest breeze out. It was so quiet in the tent all I could hear was the faint rustle of the canvas and the soft breathing from Buizel. I felt my heart begin to flutter with affection for Buizel, I don't know how strong these feelings for Buizel are going to grow, I do know however they are strong.

I softly walked across the tent, tiptoeing so as not to wake up Buizel and reaching the sleeping bag I pulled it back. Buizel, with his head on the pillow and his tongue peaking out slept soundly curled up in a ball with his tails coiled around his front and tucked under his head. Gently sliding beside him I covered the two of us up, inches from Buizel muzzle I could feel his warm breath on my face. In a strange way the feel of his warm breath on my face made my heart beat increase and my cheeks flush. What were those growing feelings, was a question that entered my mind, that and can I continue to ignore them for much longer. That last thought made me blush deeper realizing not just that the answer was no, but that I don't want to anymore.

With my thoughts on that last and my face flushed red I did not notice that Buizel's eyes were open and looking right at me. It was too late to hide my blushing which just made it a whole lot worse. The smile the spread across the entirety of Buizel's face was contagious, making me return the smile all be it a little shyly I found myself looking away. I have never felt shy in front of Buizel, but there was just something in those eyes that brought it out. I felt his soft fur covered paw rest firmly against my chin and as he raised my head my eyes came to meet his. They reflected like diamonds and even in the dull light of the tent there was enough sun left shinning on the canvas to see them sparkle and glitter. I was lost in Buizel's hypnotic stare so when his lips met mine, even with his eyes now closed there was no hesitation in kissing back.

Our lips met with an almost aggressive firmness that left me breathless with the intense passion and growing lust. His paw, that was on my chin had moved and came to rest on my heat filled cheeks. The soft tips of Buizel's muzzle fur started to brush against my face gently which made me release a small giggle. I felt a little silly giggling like a child, but if Buizel felt the same he didn't show it, he seemed too busy trying to part my lips with his tongue. I was a little unsure of this, yet my lips parted all the same and in slid Buizel's tongue. The sensation of having his tongue examine so vigorously the inside of my mouth made me pant lightly and blush an even brighter red. I wrapped my arms around Buizel and gently pulled him to me, his warm fur covered body pressed against my own half naked body. His maw never separated from me, caressing my lips with his own whilst his tongue danced against my own.

It was his fork tipped tail that I noticed though, although the gentle nipping oat my lips by Buizel's fangs were a slightly stimulating distraction. They started lightly by groping against my mare lower legs, caressing up and down their length. It felt good and missed with his pleasant kiss left me breathless as my head spun with pleasure. That was not the part of his tails actions that drew my attention, it was when they suddenly stopped at the base of my shorts. My eyes opened with a start as I felt one of the tips of Buizel's tails slide up my shorts leg. I was a little concerned with were this was going, but whether just teasing or feeling my nerves his tail stopped. Smiling through the kiss his tail retracted from out my shorts and tapped my crotch before returning to groping my leg.

It was the patting of his tail against my crotch that had alerted me to Buizel's smile and it was both a surprise and a shock. The reason that Buizel smiled so devilishly was because his passion and caresses had an affect, one of which even I was not aware of until pointed out. The small growth in my underwear made my shorts tent. I pulled back the sleeping bag, this seemed to fascinate Buizel to the point he had retracted his tongue from my mouth. He had pulled his maw away from my lips and his eyes were fixated on that bulge, staring with a lustful hunger. It was Buizel's turn to blush as he realized just how fiercely he was staring. He pulled his stare away from my crotch and kissed me on my lips before heading over to his own bed. Curling up, he closed his eyes, but before doing so I caught his find glimpse out the corner of his eye as he licked his lips.

I could not believe what I had just witnessed, as he lay there, son falling asleep with his tail wrapped around him and tucked under his chin, I just stared wide eyed. Did he really just do that? Before I even asked myself I knew that it was yes and more so I now knew how far his feelings for me went. I gulped almost audibly as my gaze left Buizel and turned to the roof of the tent. The dark yellow glare that shinned through the canvas showed me the sun was beginning to set. I just continued to stare at the canvas, my mind exploding with thoughts and questions, too many even think clearly. By the time I could think even remotely clearly the tent was completely and entering the mountain's night air. I took in several large deep breathes before I walked into the trees heading for the lake.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Lake Side Heart to Heart**

It took me a little longer than usual to reach the lake using only the moon's light to find my way. The cool night air caused my breath to become visibly as I left the line of the trees and walked towards the edge of the lake. I found myself fastening my jacket all the way up to my chin as the air seemed to be more cold by the lake. Sitting only a few feet away from the edge of Sapphire Lake I stared at its beauty searching inward of myself for answers. The clear night sky full of its million stars reflected in the still, mirror like surface of the lake adding to its already jaw dropping beauty. Although the cold night air nipped at my fingers and facial features I was able to ignore it as I dug deeper for any answers. Unfortunately my search was in vein as no answers to any of my questions seemed to conjure.

I sat there un-moving and after a while my body adapted to the cold temperature of the night. With my knees risen, my arms resting on them as if crossed in front of my chest and my chin resting on them I stared into the dark surface of the lake. My mesmerized stare was interrupted by a small orange reflection next to my own. I turned to look at my left and there, stood beside me, on all fours was Buizel. Staring intently at me he stood up on his hind paws and with his tail almost motionless behind him he reached out his right paw. I smiled lightly as his paw came to rest on my arm and I placed my own hand atop his paw. I knew what it was he was going to ask before he had even spoke, but I waited for him to ask anyway. It seemed for the largest time Buizel just stood there, but finally he spoke.

"Bui, bibi."

"Yeah I'm ok Buizel, I just needed some air." With a curious tone I asked him. "How did you find me?"

"Bui, bui." He emphasized by sniffing the air.

"By scent, you tracked my scent?"

"Bui." Smiling he nodded.

"Impressive." I spoke quietly, mainly to myself. I took my gaze from him and returned it to the lake.

Buizel did the same as he removed his paw from my arm and sat beside me glancing at his own reflection in the lake. We must have stayed like that for almost ten minutes before my gaze left the reflection of myself and glanced at the moon's. With not even a ripple on the surface of the lake, not even by the cold air it was a perfect replica of the moon even giving off it's own glow. I found my thoughts clearing some what to the point I could start sorting through them one by one. In the surface of the reflected moon an image started to form I almost gasped, but managed to keep calm. My mind was telling, through visual hallucination what I was trying to hide, even from myself. An image that appeared to be an outline of Buizel was being very intimate with another image, me. So much so that I had to look away blushing deeply.

"I think..." I paused, thinking for a moment of how best to put this.

"Bui." He wanted me to say it. Knowing how deeply he... feels for me I couldn't understand my reluctance. I just went for it.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you." I continued to stare at the reflections in front of me as a sigh of relief entered my hearing. I realized that the sigh did not come from me, but from Buizel, turning to face him I added. "I'm sorry I took so long to admit it."

"Bui bibui." Telling me that it was alright made me feel better.

"Thanks Bui, I guess I just had a little concern about admitting it aloud, but I actually feel better." Looking into his eyes as I held his paws. "I have come to realize I have developed intensely strong feelings for you and want to ask you..." It was a lot harder than I thought.

"Bui."

"If you would be wiling to explore them.." I felt a little awkward, but not as much as I thought I would. "With me."

"Bui!" He took his paws from my hands and threw them around me, hugging me close he rubbed his head lovingly into my chest and his tail fanned back and forth firmly.

When he finally separated from me he let out a yawn, his maw parting showing off his long tongue and pristine fangs. I was about to comment on how tired he must be when my mouth parted I too yawned. With the night air forming visibly in front of us as we breathed out, we both smiled laughing silently. Standing up I felt my legs stumble a little as I held out my hand for Buizel. Smiling, he reached out his paw and grasped my hand firmly, we then walked hand in paw back to the tent. It was a strange feeling, but one I had to admit I liked. Reaching the tent I held it open as he entered and I followed. We spent the next several minutes passionately making out until we fell asleep, Buizel a top me as my arms held him close.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Training Day, The Swim**

The warm heat of the day seemed to be drawn into the tent by the canvas and forced me to sweat. As I sat up and wiped the sweat from brow I glanced around the tent for Buizel. I did not expect to find him a top me yet there he was laying in my lap, woken by the jolt of me rising. His head was raised from his paws and after yawning away the sleep he looked up at me. His eyes were filled with a mixture of admiration and lust as he sat up on his hind paws, placing his fore paws on my shoulders as his lips met mine. He kissed me with just as much passion and desire as he did last night and I, in turn kissed him back the same. I could feel the small droplets of sweat on Buizel's fur as my hands reached round and held him close to me. The passionate kiss continued for a long time before our hips finally parted, both of us smiling as we blushed lightly.

"Good morning to you too Bui." We laughed a little at that as Buizel climbed off me and allowed me to get dressed.

It was time for our morning workout which is something we worked out the very first day we arrived. Yet with our focus on the completion of the combination attack, this will be the first time we have had to properly work out. Something that in the past we enjoy doing together as much as snow boarding. Pushing each other to go that little bit farther, and hopefully without the entourage following. Remembering the gray shorts I wore all night and the underwear, Buizel stared, grinning at my naked body as I took out my other shorts, black in colour, with a new pair of underwear. I slipped them both on, much to Buizel's disappointment and made our way outside, my bare torso immediately feeling the hear of the day. The almost blistering heat made me reach into my backpack and pull out the sun block, applying it to my bare skin.

The sun had not long risen, maybe two or three hours at the most, but it was a massive ball of fire in a perfect clear blue sky. This made the first part of our workout more difficult than usual which we took as a positive. All that meant was we would get a much tougher workout which might make up for the days lost. We began our workout with what we do every morning and that is Buizel's exorcizes I even gave the last couple a try and got a face full of grass, Buizel found that funny. As Buizel finished, flowing almost effortlessly into the last few forms I stood up and grabbed a couple of breakfast bars. Buizel joined me and once we had finished eating we left the camp heading for the lake and the second part of our workout.

The shade that the tree provided was welcome, but was only a short break from the intense heat of the sun. Even the mountain peaks breeze that always seems to be there was unable to pierce through the intense heat of the morning. Soon enough however we left the canopies of the trees and walked into the heat which seamed to hit us twice as strong. Trying to ignore the onslaught of heat we headed to the lakes edge and readied ourselves for the second part. Looking around, I noticed that the early time had provided us some privacy which was good being this was hard without distractions. Looking to Buizel, I did not need to speak for him to nod his head signaling that he was ready. Climbing down into the edge of the lake, the cold water not heated even by this hot day was a relief, I lay on my belly waiting for Buizel.

With all the training and such over the years my body, physically speaking is in an amazing shape and I have quite a broad back. Buizel stepped off the edge and placed his hind paws on my back, evenly spaced for the best balance. Once he had found the right position he dropped on to all four paws. He waited for me to begin. Once his fore paws came to rest on my back I did, swimming out whilst getting into a smooth rhythm with as little movement to my back as possible. The moment I reached that smooth flow Buizel stood back up placing his paws in the position he was in when I was still. With a few more feet of lake covered by my swimming Buizel began to flow through the simple forms of his exorcizes. This step is good for both of us being it teaches Buizel balance under difficult circumstances and I get the work out such a long swim offers.

The added weight from Buizel on my back also makes such a long swim even more difficult to keep up a smooth flow, especially with him moving. Finally after three smiles of swimming I reached where I entered and Buizel left my back hopping on to the edge. Once I lay on my back for a few minutes, catching my breath I too climbed out and joined Buizel who was laying on the grass a few feet from the lake. Laying down beside him I shielded my eyes from the sun whilst breathing in deep gulps of air. I realized I should be doing this whilst stood up, but my muscles hurt too much to move. With my breathing clam and my muscles ready for more it was time to go for a distance run. Standing up we headed for the trees where a small dirt path Ekans' its way through the entire forest and adjacent fields surrounding Sapphire Lake.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Training Day, The Run. Buizel's Surprise**

It took us a few minutes of searching, but we finally found the dirt path and for a moment, looking at my bare feet I thought about heading back to camp. It took a little longer to find it the second time, but with my trainers now on I was ready and with Buizel hopping from hind paw to hind paw so was he. The dusty path was only five feet wide, but that was large enough to stay alongside one another. Starting off at a light jog we could feel that heat of the day beamed down with little mercy. Picking up the pace a little after passing the first mile we felt good although soaked with sweat from my forehead that kept getting in my eyes, I soon however found my mouth dry and my lips peeling. Buizel's fur coat glistening with the sweat that poured down him, but if it fazed him like it was me he never showed it. After we passed the third mile and our pace reached that of a frost jog I found myself needing a quick break.

We had left the trees for the second time about a quarter of a mile back and was twisting through a hilly grass field. Slowing to a brisk walk before coming to a full stop, we strode up one of the hills and sat on its incline, the sun on our backs. Cooking in the hot heat I unhooked the flask of water from my waist and took a drink pouring the same amount into Buizel. With our thirst some what quenched and a long way ahead yet we walked back to the path and continued. Starting slowly, but soon enough reaching the same pace we were at before stopping. Although the heat would not let up the distance had not yet affected us physically, not enough for worry anyway. Reentering thee trees at mile point four we quickened the pace to a slow run. Half way through our run we felt confident over the distance still needing to be covered and were even smiling although we both had to wipe our brows way too often. I flashed my hand to Buizel signaling for a second break just after passing mile five and slowing down we stopped in a clearing.

I had noticed there had been an increase in the amount of people and their Pokémon in the last mile, but since entering the trees there's been no one. The break in our run felt good and even better with the canopies of the trees for shade. Once more I gave myself and Buizel a drink from the flask before we relaxed in the shade, catching our breathes. We started out again and this time reached a good paced sprint, covering the next two miles quickly before needing a final break, one mile short of the end. We both knew, after the swim and running this, for the last mile would be the hardest. What I had not counted on however was that there was only enough water for one. After a good argument I finally convinced Buizel to drink it as we rested under another tree in yet another clearing. Burning head to toe from the heat I was not looking forward to the last mile and without a drink now even less. Buizel however had an idea for that and one I never thought of, surprisingly.

Just when I was about to stand Buizel leaned over and stopped me, placing his paw in front to stop me rising. Looking to him I was about to ask what it was he wanted when he straddled me. His rear was passed firmly against my stomach as he placed his paws against my shoulders. I could feel him applying pressure to my shoulders and realizing what he wanted I relaxed and the pressure from his paws made me fall back. I came to rest with my back against the grass just below the trees practically parallel to the ground as Buizel leaned over me, still straddling my stomach. He then moved his head down so that his maw was only a few inches from my own. He opened his maw a little, I was expecting him to kiss me, but I was wrong what he did was highly unusual yet highly erotic. I felt his stomach begin to convulse and as he placed his paw on my chin and opened my mouth a trickle of water dripped from his mouth. My eyes widened momentarily in surprise, but once I tasted his internal water my eyes closed and my mouth parted wider.

The small trickle soon grew to a flow, pouring from Buizel's mouth and into mine as I drank it all down. The sensation was both very refreshing and pleasantly erotic even though it came from his stomach. I did not want to stop drinking from Buizel, but I was starting to feel full as the flow returned to a trickle and then stopped. My eyes opened as he pulled his head away, but was halted, my arm reaching around him and with our mouth's closing I pulled him back down. He smiled gleefully once he realized what I was doing and he stopped pulling away allowing me to pull him back. Our lips met with almost a firm aggression, mainly from the pulling, but there was definitely something added by the both of us, adding to the firmness. I felt my heart beat began to increase as my other arm wrapped around his waist and I laid back lost in Buizel's passion as well as my own. My hands began to grope along Buizel's back, my fingers rubbing through his thick fur.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Close Call, A Passion Overload**

My hands movements only seemed to increase the passion that flowed through Buizel's lips and against my own. Once again I felt his tongue try to part my lips and enter my mouth only this time it had no obstructions and slid straight in. I felt the softness of his long tongue gently caress against my own and as over eyes closed his paws began to caress me. I felt them slowly slide against my naked torso all the way to my chest where he began to stroke pleasurably. The feel of his paws firmly rubbing against my chest left me breathing deeply, rough strokes yet his soft fur tickling and adding to the pleasure. So much so that I began to moan into his maw as his tongue slid more into my mouth, right to my mouth. It was a strange sensation, but one I enjoyed, unfortunately it did not last. As Buizel removed his tongue he looked to the path then quickly climbed off. Just in time as a trainer and his Luxray jogged by.

"Morning." I smiled, waving as I tried to catch my breath.

"Morning." He replied not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he continued on. His large Luxray seemed more suspicious, maybe those ears had picked up something. I felt my nerves tighten, luckily he, like his trainer continued and was soon out of sight.

"That was close." I sighed with relief and Buizel nodded. "I know we are here for a workout, but that's not what I had in mind." I laughed lightly and Buizel joined in.

"Bui, bui bi bi."

"I know I started it, I couldn't help myself, what you did was just so.."

"Bi bi bui."

"Yeah, serial." I blushed lightly as I looked him in the eye. "But I do think we should leave that sort of stuff for when we can be sure no one will see." He looked as though he was deep in thought a moment then said.

"Bi bui."

"What do you mean we could?"

"Bi bui, bi."

He did not continue with what he had in mind, he decided to show me instead, once more straddling me. I was about to speak, but before I could be placed his paw over my lips and gently shook his head. He then replaced his paw with his lips and kissed me with practically double the passion as before. I did not argue or even fight him, I just surrendered myself to him and his passion, kissing back just as firmly. I wanted to tell him that we shouldn't be doing this at least where people might see only I couldn't. Not because of his muzzle pressed firmly against my lips. I found myself unwilling to pull away from Buizel, I not only wanted him to kiss me, I wanted more. I didn't have to ask for that either as his paw was already beginning to move.

The paw that he had placed against my lips to stop me talking was resting against the back of my neck holding my lips firmly against his. It was his other paw that moved from around my waist, which is where he placed it, to against my bare chest. He lifted his body away from mine which was pressed firmly, his fur rubbing against me, warming me. The gap was small, just enough to fit his paw between so he could start massaging against my chest so much so that my breathing deepened. Although, even with the intense heat of the day which made my body glisten with sweat I wanted to feel Buizel's warm body against me. I didn't say anything, I couldn't if I wanted to being so lost in the moment.

With each minute that passed the firmness in which we kissed grew to the point my face flushed and I began to moan. This seemed to spur Buizel on being that his paw behind my head joined his other. He rubbed vigorously at my chest paying a lot of attention to both nipples simultaneously. At the same time his maw parted and his tongue pressed against my lips requesting entrance into my mouth. I definitely had no objections even though I know I should, parting my lips I allowed him to enter. Feeling the light smile on Buizel's maw which was immediately followed by his tongue entering my mouth, I felt it caress against my own. It was truly an incredible experience which caused my heart's beating to increase, my breathing intensify, and my face to flush deeper. The moans that left my mouth became strongly vocal and I began to worry that any Pokémon training nearby would hear.

My eyes opened for the first time since they closed after Buizel began to kiss me and automatically began to look around. Feeling my sudden lack of attention along with my body suddenly tensing he stopped and opened his own. He looked down at me and my eyes scanning the area. His lips left my own and lifting his head concentrated, listening for anyone close by. For the longest of time the only thing I could hear was my own heavy breathing. I fought myself intently to regain control, but it wasn't easy. However when Buizel looked down to me smiling whilst shaking his head I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Sighing with relief after Buizel silently telling me that there was no one nearby I found it easier to regain control. It didn't take me long and once I was in control I looked up to Buizel and spoke.

"Something tells me things like this are going to keep happening until we do... this. At least until we get it out of our system, wouldn't you agree Buizel?"

"Bui." Nodding, he smiled liking where this was going.

"Until we get our first time out of the way." Both blushing at saying it out loud, but knowing it needed to be said I push on. "We are going to continue losing control and taking risks and that will get us caught. I don't know what will happen, but I don't think it will be anything good. Agreed?"

"Bui." He nodded again then added, "Bi bui bui buibui?"

"What I'm saying is that lets find a nice secluded spot or something." His face began to light up with every word. "And..." My face flushed unable to use the word out loud.

I did not need to say the words that I found so difficult being he knew already exactly what we would be doing. He threw his arms around me, his eyes welling with tears as he hugged me close and I embraced him back. I could not tell whether he was laughing or crying or even if it was a bit of both I just knew at that point how deeply Buizel felt for me. It touched my heart deeply to realize how strongly Buizel felt for me and more so that those feelings I returned ten fold. I released my arms from around Buizel and after a minute he did the same. I could have sworn that pause was to dry away his tears, but I didn't say anything not wanting to embarrass him. He climbed off me being that was still straddling me and after standing up we headed for the path. My legs were burning a little, but I managed to ignore it as we headed back to camp.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: A Location In Mind**

It took a little longer then I expected to reach the clearing in which we were camped, but finally we passed the tree line. The tent and what remained if the camp fire sat in the center and almost perfect silence filled the air. The only sound that penetrated the silence was the gentle flow of the small stream on the edge of the camp. I first thought that this would be a good place for Buizel and myself to spend our first time together. Then I remembered the sudden arrival of that trainer and if anyone else did that. I shuddered at the prospect of losing Buizel left a heavy pain in my heart. Ignoring it as best I could I stepped forward, entering the camp Buizel right beside me.

The first thing I did was walk right over to the stream, knelt down beside it and played the entirety of my head into it. The water soothed the heat that was beginning to burn at my cheeks and forehead. It felt good to feel the streams cool water against my skin and I was reluctant to rise. Soon however I was starting to choke for breathe and had no choice, but to lift my head out of the water from my eyes and looked for Buizel. He was stood a few feet to my right, a smile on his face as he watched me sit there dripping over the grass. I simply shrugged as I stood up and for the first time felt the rubbing of my shorts. The heat had dried them after the lake, but had left them to rub against my skin. With all that had happened I hadn't noticed until now how sore I am.

I entered the tent as Buizel lay down upon the grass giving me the room to get dressed. I stripped off completely, which wasn't hard being I was mostly naked anyway and sighed with relief noticing the lack of damage. My underwear had protected me from most of the rubbing so only my waist and lower thighs was red. Rummaging through my bag I pulled out a few items which separately added to a few herbs and berries. Crushing them all together into a paste I rubbed it against the red areas and immediately I felt the affects. The sting was the first to go replaced by a cooling sensation and that was replaced by a cold numbing sensation which would last for a good few days. I placed the remainder in a clear bag for another day, like when we return which I'm guessing would be late tomorrow. Taking out the map from one the side pockets I unfolded it and began to look over the area I had in mind.

Being that the map was so heavily detailed it took me some time to locate the area I had in mind. I had looked over the map a lot when we were getting here and after talking to Buizel about sleeping together something jumped out in my mind. I scanned my finger slowly over the area in which Sapphire Lake was vividly detailed and eventually found what I was looking for. It was set in a small grassy area near the east side of the lake about four miles in from the lakes eastern edge. Our camp sat in the forest on the northern edge of Sapphire Lake a couple of miles from its edge, so not far from where I'm knelt. I focused intently on the map committing the area and the quickest way there to memory. I then nodded to myself as I refolded the map.

I placed the folded map back into the side pocket of the bag and then pulled out from the main pocket some clothes. Buizel peeked his head into the tent and seeing that I was naked sat just on the inside of the flap watching me dress. I let him, being he'd see a lot more tonight and he'd already watched me a hundred times before. I first removed a black t-shirt which was short sleeved from my bag and put it on. It was completely black except for the small glitter gold Pokéball in the center at the chest. I matched this with my black underwear and black jeans which Buizel frowned at for spoiling his view. I added my black cap with the gold trim and matching trainers, gloves and belt before standing in front of Buizel silently asking what he thinks. Clapping and nodding his approval I placed his Pokéball through the belt loop and walked out the tent, trying to ignore the look he gave his ball.

I guess for a moment he thought I was going to put him in it, but when I slid it into the belt loop and removed my hand he sighed, smiled then followed. Stepping into the warm air of the day which reaching early evening I closed the tent flap, locked it and placed the key in my back pocket. The sun was just over an hour away from its three quarter mark in the sky and the air felt a little cooler, if only slightly. I headed for the tree line, stepping over the stream and heading that way which would lead to the eastern part of Sapphire lake. I could see Buizel's curiosity peek through his smooth expression, but he didn't ask. He has always trusted in my judgment and my sense of direction to get us where we're going. Thanks highly to my good memory the path was pretty easy to find although technically there was no path. I know exactly where I was going through.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Old Inn Lake**

The forest in the direction seemed to be a lot more dense than the other direction towards the lake. It took us twenty minutes more than I planned to reach the trees edge, having no fixed path to follow. Having to dodge around low handing branches and old fallen trees didn't help us pass through any easier either. When we reached the last line of trees, the fallen leaves and twigs being crushed under foot we were bathed in the golden glow of the evening. The sun had broken from its spherical shape, spreading thickly across the horizon, the sky above a beautiful burnt orange. The air was strong with the scent of pine trees and evening air, the light breeze was welcome after such heat. It caught the hair hanging out my cap and also made Buizel's fur dance as we set out over the hilly field ahead. The grass below my trainers and Buizel's paws thickly grown was darkly colored by the setting glow of the evening.

The constant rising and lowering of the hilly terrain also made the journey difficult, still feeling the affect of earlier's training. I found my eyes constantly glimpsing from the landscape to Buizel, walking beside me. With each step along the grassy hills I found my thoughts, like my vision, focusing on Buizel. I constantly flashed on the events that took place in the last clearing of our run. Repeating the event over every time I reached the point where we stopped. I found my anxiety growing as well as my excitement and from the smile on Buizel's face so was his. It was then I realized I'd been standing still, staring at him. Blushing deeply I, with some difficulty looked away from Buizel and continued forward. I then felt his soft fur covered paw reach to take hold of my hand. Looking around to make sure no one was there I opened my fingers and closed them around his paw.

His little claws coiled around my hand as we continued across the hilly land holding hands and grins covering our faces. Both of which were flushed lightly, but it didn't seem to matter, my hand didn't leave his paw's strong grip. I couldn't believe how right this felt, it was as if having his paw in my hand made me see clearly for the first time. I never wanted to let go, but entering the the edge of the the eastern forest which was just as dense as the other we had to, if only to stay on our feet. The thick roots of these trees broke up through the ground making it a danger for tripping. The fact that the sun was setting didn't help us to see the roots so the shadows were also a problem. We carefully placed our feet and hind paws one in front of the other keeping one another from falling. Several times I almost hit the ground after catching my foot on roots, but Buizel caught me each time.

After heading a good depth into the forest walking as straight forward as possible we changed directions and soon the trees grew space. The gaps between them widened considerably to the point that the carpet of leaves didn't hide the roots and the thinning canopies let in the evening light. We no longer fell over or were tripped by thick, bulging roots and the ground was flat enough for Buizel to walk on all fours. I noticed a while back that Buizel favors to walk like that, but with these thick roots it would have been more difficult. It was still a good ten minutes after changing directions before we broke through the last of the trees and entered the field I'd been looking for. A large grassy incline that led to a small lake no more than thirty feet across. The trees blocked the sight of the building which according to the map is an old inn. An inn that is known for its silence and solitude, exactly what we need.

The first thing that popped into my mind after sharing a bedroom with Buizel was that cool refreshing water. From the way Buizel's eyes widened and licked his lower lip I wasn't the only one thinking about that water, at least I think that was for the lake. Trying hard not blush at the thoughts that entered my mind at that point I slowly walked towards the lake, Buizel beside me. The blush that had appeared on his face when he noticed me looking at him doubled my thoughts. That likely was for the lake, wasn't it? I kept asking that same question as we approached the lakes edge and I began to undress, Taking off my t-shirt I figured that it wouldn't matter if it was for the lake or me, soon enough it will be for me. Smiling at that thought I kicked off my trainers after removing my gloves, cap, and belt down and then dropped my jeans. Buizel's vision immediately snapped away from the lake and fixed directly on my almost naked body.

The only clothes I had left on was my underwear and that is what Buizel's eyes were fixated on. I know what he was waiting for and with an inner smile I placed my thumbs into the waist line at my hips and let them fall. Buizel instinctively took a step towards me and began to raise his paw before realizing what he was doing and took control of himself. I once again laughed internally at the little red marks appearing on his cheek before walking to the lakes very edge. Looking back at Buizel who was now staring at my rear, his tongue sticking out slightly I held out my hand offering him to join me. He pulled his eyes away from my rear and nodded rushing past me and jumping into the lake, head first.

I shook my head humorously then followed Buizel's lead entering the lake all be it a little slower. Walking in until the water was past my waist I dived under the surface and swam after Buizel who was swimming away. He suddenly turned direction and began to swim in my direction and as he passed he reached out his paw. I stayed, bobbing on the spot waiting to see what he was doing then when he did pass my eyes widened. His left paw brushed faintly against my body starting at my stomach and heading lower till it past my crotch. It then gently brushed against nakedness from my flaccid length to over my scrotum before he swam on. I kicked my way to the surface and after taking in a few breathes of air I gazed at the darkened twilight sky, mouth open. It wasn't what he did that left me speechless and shocked it was the pulse of joy I felt after leaving my length slightly larger.

I could not keep the grin from my mouth, the feeling of Buizel's paw against my privates left me with a desire for more. I didn't have to ask though or locate Buizel as I already knew where he was. As my mind focused on a desire for more I felt Buizel swim past my feet. Shortly after I could feel his paws against my waist holding me steady before he continued where we left left off, only a little sooner. Before I could even say a word I felt a large shock hit me as his maw enclosed around my slightly enlarged member. I took in a deep breath as my hands instinctively reached down and come to rest on Buizel's head. I didn't try to pull him away in fact I pushed at the back of his head to motivate him into taking more into he maw. He did, his maw enclosing around my length firmly as he took my quickly swelling member all in. I could feel his soft muzzles fur brush against my groin as he began to suck almost forcefully.

He didn't let up in the slightest, continuing to aggressively suck on me until I was fully erect and then continued adding to the pressure and force he was already using. I could barely breath from the exhilaration flooding through me, my heart beat climbing exponentially as I began to moan. I would have been worried about someone seeing or hearing us, but my mind was on one thing and one thing only, Buizel. I could feel his paws rub against my butt cheeks, gently massaging each cheek simultaneously. I thought he was never going to stop, bu just as my vocal moaning reached to just below screaming he released me. Raising to the surface I was about to ask him where that came from when he silenced me. He lightly yet quite vigorously kissed me. I thought I would find it weird kissing him after where his lips had just been, but it just made the kiss more erotic. Finally he removed his lips from mine and what I was going to say changed.

"Wow... Buizel, that was..." I didn't have a word for how incredible that was.

"Bui bibui."

"I know I'm blushing, I can't believe how incredible that felt. Come on." I took his paw and headed for my clothes.

Buizel did not argue or even ask any questions he just let me pull him along all the way to the edge where we climbed out. With my excitement numbed for the moment by the old of the lake, which I've finally noticed my growth had returned to it normal size. I quickly dried myself using the long grass, which irritated and then got dressed, all the while Buizel's gaze never left my body. Straightening my cap I glanced down to Buizel and after winking I nodded my head for him to follow. I didn't need to look see if he was following I already knew he would be. Passing the small gathering of trees I stepped on a small dust path and followed it. Buizel moved from behind me and began to walk beside me, he was walking up whilst slowly nodding to himself, correctly guessing we're heading for the Inn. It was not a large building, a two story wooden building covered in old style windows and a porch leading to sturdy dark wood door. A sign hung just outside the porch with a little picture of a trainer holding a Pokéball on a dusty path.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Traveling Trainer**

From what I read on the map the name of the Inn is '_The Traveling Trainer_' one of the most secluded building on Sapphire Lake peak. The two large windows either side of the door had frosted glass. This made it near impossible to see inside. The light from inside reflected on the frosted surface giving the glass an almost phosphorous yellow glow. Looking down to Buizel who was stood mere inches to get my left I nodded my hand at the large door. He immediately nodded his head certain that he knew why we're here, which he did. I did not need to look into Buizel's glittering eyes to know what he was thinking. Doing so anyway just helped to enforce the fact that he was thinking the same thing I was. Taking in a deep breath after gently placing a kiss on Buizel's cheek I took hold of the handle, opened the door and entered.

The wooden logs that made up the outer walls of the Inn had been continued in the room in which we now stood. Practically everything was made out of wood, from the logs on the inner wall to the beams attached to the ceiling. The large round wood tables and chairs to the large bar spread along the back wall. Everything was made of either word or a dark metal made to look like wood. There was only five tables scattered seemingly at random around the room, each with eight chairs. There only seemed to be candle light, no bulbs or electricity, a very old rustic feel to the place. It was warm and very welcoming, from the moment I entered I felt like I was in a friendly and inviting place. The candles were attached to small hangers made of metal attached along the walls, a Pokéball open with the candle sat inside.

In the center of the room attached to the middle beam, a small wooden chandler hung low. A mass of intricate branch like sticks fused together, almost looking like an upside down, leafless tree. On many of the branches sat tiny intricately carved figurines of Pokémon. On the tips of several branches were those same Pokéballs in which candles sat filling the room with light. To the left of the bar a stair well leading up to the first floor in which the bed rooms were located I noticed that there was only a couple of people in the room, one sat at a table in the right corner of the room next to the bar. Head resting on the table as one of his arms lay under his forehead. The hand of the other arm nursed around a cup only half empty. From the mess of liquid on the table he hadn't drank any of it. On the other side of the room, in the left corner by the door sat two young trainers. Sat with their backs against the wall, heads together as they whispered to each other.

As we walked around a couple of the tables, Buizel staying very close to my side the patrons looked up momentarily. The one half unconscious returned to his little nap the other two however began to whisper louder, one eye on myself and Buizel. It was then that I remembered that I'd seen those two before at the lake. When myself and Buizel were trying our new combination attack they both were there. I remember because these two were among the few that didn't charge me with praise. The one on the right with the blond hair, green eyes, and glasses was stood with a Flareon and a Vaporeon. The one on the left with long brown hair and freckles had been stood beside him with a Feraligator. Nodding lightly I turned to face the heavy built man behind the bar, who placed down the glass he was cleaning as we approached saying.

"Good evening young trainer." He bellowed in a joyous voice.

"Good evening to you." I replied "Ergh..."

"Jacob, Jacob Larnns. Humble Innkeeper of this her _Traveling Trainer_." He bowed lightly and quite flexibly for someone so bulky. "How may I serve you and your Pokémon this fine evening."

"A room would be nice." Faking a light yawn. Buizel covered his own only to hide a smile, not a yawn.

"Of course, we have plenty of rooms available to young trainers." He glared to my belt then back to me asking. "If I may inquire, what brings a young novice all the way to Sapphire Lake peak?"

"What do you mean by young novice?"

"Well an experienced Pokémon trainer usually has more than one Pokémon." He nodded to my belt after speaking.

"I am definitely not a novice." I spoke in calm tone, so used to this kind of misunderstanding. "I have quite collection of championship victories and we've won many battles in between."

"Then why only the one Pokémon?" He asked, eying Buizel curiously.

"Because I only need one." That made him laugh joyfully as I winked to Buizel who smiled affectionately. "When that one is the best, he's all you need."

"Then I apologize my young friend, it appears I've misjudged you and your..." He began to stroke at his beard as he noticed Buizel's collar sac. "That floatation sac." He mumbled to himself then spoke louder. "Well bless my humble Inn, I should have noticed sooner." His belly wobbled as he laughed.

"Collar sac." I corrected.

"Sorry?" He replied, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"We've renamed it his collar sac, makes him more comfortable about not having it hidden." Buizel began to subconsciously rub his collar sac, a moment of nervous looks crossing his face. I placed my hand firmly against his left shoulder and as he looked up to me I smiled which seemed to calm him, lowering his paw and smiling back.

"Of course." He nodded lightly then continued saying. "And may I say again. Welcome to _The Traveling Trainer_ my young master." He bowed again this time lower, showing an elegance by his bodies overly large size. "It is not often we get such an accomplished trainer visit my humble establishment."

"Thank you for such a kind welcome and is answer to your question, we're here because it's the best place to train for the up coming competition."

"Yes I see. I have heard recently of trainers coming here for that very reason in fact there's a rumor going around that one trainer and his Pokémon come here via the valley pass. A dangerous route to..." He looked at myself and than Buizel as we glanced at each other, then anywhere else. "Well I just keep getting more impressed by the minute. That was no easy task and in such a short time too."

"It was just a good way to train, a challenge to test our level."

"Indeed... well anyway we seem to have gotten a little distracted, you were after a room. Yes?"

"Yes. Our tent is adequate, but we haven't slept in a real bed for a long time." The truth was we haven't spent any time in a real bed since leaving home. At competitions and even at Pokémon Centers we slept in the tent.

"Say no more, I have plenty of rooms being only these three and two others are here with rooms. And all together we have ten rooms. So I can guarantee a quiet night in our best room."

"That sounds perfect." It did, now we didn't have to worry about anyone interfering with what we're here for.

"Just head up the stairs, turn left and its the room at the end of the hall." He reached under the desk as he spoke pulling out a brass key with a circular brass key chain with the number ten written in italic font.

"Thank you." I spoke taking the key.

"My pleasure, have a pleasant evening." Smiling as he picked up the glass eying it closely for signs of dirt.

"Oh we will." Turning away from him, Buizel doing the same, we hid the grin that appeared on our faces.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Room No. Ten**

Taking hold of the banister, which traveled up the right side of the stairs separating them from the bar I began to climb. The stairs seemed to squeak under foot and paw as Buizel followed on behind me. Turning slightly to look over my left shoulder I noticed that the two trainers had stopped whispering. Their eyes where firmly fixed on myself and Buizel and I could see the spark of envy and jealousy burn bright in those stares. Nodding to the a second time I turned my back to them and walked to the top of the stairs, smiling. Reaching the top of the stairs Buizel only a second behind me I held the key up for both to see and we laughed silently. Turning left out of sight into a long corridor, I didn't wait. Turning around I picked Buizel up and held him close as our lips met, kissing passionately.

The second our lips met all else around us fell away. A million Pokémon could have been standing in the hall and I would have been ignorant. Our eyes did not close, but were fused into a deep stare, mine lost in his. Two deep dark orbs of glistening beauty that drew me in hypnotically. I could feel his breathing grow more heavy as his warm breath passed over my face. With each gentle caress of his lips against my own his warm sensual breath heated my blushing face. His paws, which were wrapped around my neck pulled firmly fusing our mouths even tighter together. I did not care about anyone or anything else at that point, all where unimportant when compared with this moment and Buizel. My breathing, like his grew heavy as our kissing grew highly intimate and unbelievably passionate.

I do not know the exact moment when we moved or even how, without falling over, but somehow I found my back against a large wooden door. A gold plated number ten digging sharply into by back as I used it to stay standing. Being that at this point over kissing became so intense that I felt my knees wobble, I had to fight to stay up. I lowered my right hand from Buizel's back, the left under his rear supporting his weight and using the key still held, felt for the lock. Eventually the key slid into the lock and as my lips stayed fused against Buizel's I unlocked the door. We entered, all be it a little clumsily being that I was still leaning against the door as it opened. Falling back I struck the floor yet barely even noticed still lost in Buizel's kiss. We lay there, Buizel atop me as I lay against the floor, my feet sticking out the room. As Buizel's lips left mine we laughed wholeheartedly, he climbed off me, I stood up retrieved the key then closed and locked the door.

That was the only attention to the room either of us paid, that and Buizel closing the curtains. The second I turned to look Buizel ran across the room as I approached the center and as he jumped up I held out my arms. He once again wrapped his arms around my neck as his weight knocked me off my feet. Falling back again I hit the floor my arms wrapping his waist as we continued our kiss. Once more the world fell away as my concentration focused on Buizel and the heated passion rising through the two of us. My hands caressed through the thick fur of Buizel's back, feeling the cool air from his fanning tails. His paws moved mimicking, groping at my chest beneath my shirt. His short claws gently marking my skin sending ripples of heightened pleasure throughout my body. I didn't feel any pain from his scratching, he was using great care to mark not injure.

My head was swimming in the flood of emotions that swept throughout the entirely of my body. My breathing had become audible enough to be heard quite clearly, but was silence by Buizel's moaning. He practically attacked my lips with a passionate hunger nipping occasionally at my lower lip with his front fangs. I found this highly stimulating and as my hands groped more vigorously I felt my excitement begin to peak. The bulging in my jeans was clearly visible or would be if Buizel's body was not resting firmly over mind. This didn't stop him from realizing the extent of my excitement, as he rubbed his body against my own he felt the bulge of my growth against his abdomen. The second he did, he lifted up his body slightly and looked towards my jeans smiling devilishly at my bulge.

I wanted almost selfishly to feel his lips against my own yet didn't need to ask, after seeing what he wanted he returned his lips to my own. This time he gently began to rotate his hips massaging my groin with his lower body. The friction from his pelvic groping left my my mouth hanging open which was the perfect invitation for his tongue to enter. He didn't wait, his tongue left his own and passed my lips caressing my own tongue. His tongue was a lot larger than mine and although my mouth was open wide his tongue faced it open further. This didn't phase me in fact having all his tongue in my mouth left me gasping joyously. In it went all the way to the back of my throat which felt strangely pleasing, and as I caressed at it with my own I moaned, blushing deeply. I could barely think, my mind swimming with pleasure and joy, but soon his tongue vacated and our lips separated.

Breathing deeply, my mouth still hung open, I felt Buizel climb off me and once he did I stumbled to my feet I placed my hands against my knees as I leaned over and drew in long deep breathes. I looked up slightly, noticing the small, orange, fur covered hind paws that appeared in my vision. Buizel was stood mere inches away from me, his head tilted slightly to the left, curios as to what I'm doing. Smiling at the cute look on his face as I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. He returned it then pulling away he took my left hand in his paw. Straightening up I let him lead me, which he did, into the next room. I didn't even look around, my attention still firmly focused as Buizel and his fur covered physique. He turned me around and took hold of my other hand in his other paw. His smile changed into changed Flaaffish grin as he let go and placed his paw firmly against my chest.

I felt the force in which he used against me when he shoved me backward, I didn't go far however as the back of my knees struck something solid yet flexible. I didn't need to look back over my shoulder to know what was there nor did I try. As soon as the back of my knees struck they buckled causing me to fall back I came to land on the soft mattress which was soft yet at the same time firm, perfect. I didn't have time to pay more attention to the bed or anything else. Buizel climbed up on top of the bed beside me them immediately after, straddled me. My eyes took in every inch of his body's beauty at the same time as he rubbed at my chest. His paws moved lower over my abdomen before grabbing the bottom of my t-shirt. With a sharp tug he pulled the t-shirt up and over my head, but not fully off. My arms were trapped above my head and the t-shirt blinded me. Leaving me vulnerable to Buizel.

That very thought painted a pretty huge grin upon my t-shirt covered face as I felt Buizel's paw rub against my chest. It was a few seconds after that when I felt his warm breath against my chest before feeling his lips against my skin kissing me delicately. His lips then found my left nipple making me gasp. It was a truly an erotic and highly pleasing sensation that made me moan through the gaps of joy. He repeated his kiss several times before changing to the other nipple. I wanted to, at that moment grab him and pull his lips to my own. I know however that is not what Buizel wanted so I remained trapped. His tongue protruded from his maw between each gentle caress of his licking at the area around my nipple. I found my face flushing as my morning grew larger and soon I found myself wanting more.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Lost In Buizel's Lust**

I felt my breath catch in the back of my throat as the heat, which flooded my body began to escalates, engulfing me in passion that was reaching orgasmic levels. No longer able to remain in control of my own body I somehow managed to remove the t-shirt. It must have been my subconscious taking over, I thought as I threw it to the floor. In an almost aggressive manner I reached down to Buizel, grasped the fur of his shoulder and hauled him up. The second his head came to level with my own I threw my head forward and kissed him with a fury of passion I didn't know existed, especially in myself. It was as if I was trying, with all my might to draw that last breath from Buizel's lungs. My arms, whilst I kissed him with such hunger, Ekansed their way around his neck, holding him against me. His fur covered face like mine became flushed as his eyes closed and he began to moan heavily into my mouth.

With great difficulty and strenuous effort we managed to separate from the kiss, which allowed Buizel to take in some much needed air. My breathing was as chaotic as Buizel's and whilst he gasped for breathe I did the same, our faces flushing brightly. The pause to catch our breath didn't last long, our lips met once more just as passionately all be it a little less aggressive. My arms once more wrapped firmly around the back of Buizel's after I'd removed them to help us breath. I pulled him firmly against my naked torso feeling his thick fur brush against my flesh. I could feel the length of his tongue begin to lick lightly against my lips, first the upper lips then the lower. I knew exactly what he was requesting, I happily parted my now slightly saliva coated lips and opened my mouth for him to enter. He did not pause in accepting my agreement to his request, sliding his tongue past my lips and teeth before caressing it against my own.

Throughout this Buizel had been busy with his paws, I could feel them firmly groping at my waist and the nape of my neck. His left paw rested firmly against my neck stroking with his claws lightly as his right paw brushed back and forth against my waist. His twin top tail had been trailing against my jeans left leg now they coiled around subconsciously to try and control himself some what from the passion of our kiss. I myself was still completely lost in the passion and enjoyed it. The feel of his tail, although didn't give me control, did however give me an alert to something else. I wanted those jeans gone. Smiling, I felt Buizel's tongue leave my mouth as he glanced down, wondering what I was smiling about. My hands left from round the nape of his neck as I grabbed at my jeans buckle and Buizel slid off me to my side. I saw the grin on his maw grow as I lowered my jeans kicking them off. Sitting in only my underwear I grabbed Buizel and began to kiss him just as passionately as before.

He lay back atop me, feeling the warmth of his body and the thickness of his fur against my skin as my excitement grew once more. Buizel returned his tongue to my mouth, caressing it against my own tongue. His paws, like my own hands returned o caressing our bodies and so too had his tail. The difference was that without my tight jeans constricting my length it was now free to bulge against the soft material of my underwear. With nothing to obstruct its growing length Buizel soon felt its size against his groin which was pressed against my crotch. Feeling my fully formed excitement he once more began to erotically massage me with his pelvis as we continued to make out. This caused me to release a flurry of intense moans into Buizel's maw as my hands and his paws began to grope more vigorously. I finally, with some effort separated my lips from his a moment whilst trying to speak.

"Oh my... Buizel, I can't... wait... any long.. er. I want... you... Now!" It was difficult to speak, but I managed it and once I was done our lips joined once more.

Hid kiss returned with an explosion of renewed intimacy that left me short of breath. I felt my breath practically leave me as his lips fused against my own yet I didn't want his maws embrace to end. It did however, with a small look of displeasure from me, until, my mind focused enough to know what was happening and why exactly he had stopped. The smile that split my face was intense, but disappeared as my mouth gaped open and I gasped audibly before moaning. My eyes fell closed as I took a deep breath whilst Buizel's lips caressed against the soft flesh of my sensitive neck. His tongue protruded from his maw after every sensual caress of his lips and brushed lightly against my flesh. I sub-consciously tilted my head head away from Buizel, freeing it more for his tender kiss. This caused my neck's skin to stretch and make his caressing more pleasurable. My hands gripped strongly at the material of the bedding was only a partial physical representation of the pleasure I was feeling.

This however will soon increase by the fact that Buizel was very anxious to move on, and as he did my moaning doubled. His tongue, remaining out his maw, trailed from my neck to across my collar bone and on to my chest. I could feel his paws pressed beside my ribs, an the bed to support himself as moved his tongue over my left nipple. He began to kiss lightly around the nipple as I lifted my hands from the bed and placed them on Buizel's lower back. My right hand stayed there grasping a handful of fur tenderly as my left hand moved up to grasp the fur above his shoulder blade. I pulled him to me so his abdomen was against my lower torso as his pelvis continued to rotate against me. It felt as though my length was going to tear through my underwear's material. The feel of hos lower body groping quite firmly against my long muscle was intoxicating and I couldn't help noticing another length against my groin.

All the excitement in pleasing me had caused Buizel's own excitement to grow and was now pressed against my body, rubbing as he continued to rotate his pelvis. His maw pressed against my skin brought my focus to bare as his muzzle rose and revealed his front fangs. They parted to allow my nipple to pass before closing, nipping at it causing a jolt of pain. I clenched my teeth yet couldn't hide the small moan that slipped past my lips. I knew, from the way he'd been acting he was lustfully and sexually interested but I'd no idea he'd enjoy such erotic activities. Nothing I could ever have thought of fantasized about could ever have prepared me for this or what was to come. I could feel his tails fanning joyously back and forth after having removed from my leg, they told me, just how much he was enjoying this. Just as much as myself was enjoying it. Grasping and gritting through the pain my hands grasp tightened involuntarily causing Buizel to remove his fangs and yelp, releasing a small high pitched cry.

"You alright Buizel?" I asked releasing my grip, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Bui." He nodded, but smiled devilishly then licked me from chin to forehead.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Returning Buizel's Lust Tenfold**

Leaning over to lick me like he did, besides making me giggle embarrassingly caused his body to move, his firm length that was on my groin was now rubbing against my underwear. Feeling his length do this caused me to look down at our groins as he sat up against me. His crotch remained where it was so that the slight bulge in his body between his hind paws pressed against my bulge under that of which was me length. This small bulge made up his fur coated scrotum sac which was pressing against my own underwear encased scrotum. For the first time I got to see his usually hidden retractable length and was surprised that it was three quarters and little to my length. Almost matching my own still covered length. I could feel the desire and the hunger flow through me as I stared longingly at his, two finger thick erect length pressing against the outside of my underwear. He must have known I was staring so intently because he was blushing as my hands rested against his waist and pressed against my stomach.

I smiled at his sudden shyness towards my desire for him and the impressive size in which his full length reached. My mind however had become fixated on only one thing and it was a fight not to react on the thoughts swirling through my mind at that point. Fight in which I knew I was going to lose. My eyes, for a moment left the impressive sight of his light pinkish rose coloured endowment and met with his eyes. Sparkling, the light blushing and passionate smile only added to his beauty which broke through my hidden hesitancy. My arms enclosed around Buizel's supple and well toned waist as I rolled to the left, pulling him with me. With Buizel now on the bottom and myself held up above him, by my hands which were now by his sides, I allowed my lust and passion to take over. Looking down into his beautiful eyes as his blushing increased I leaned down and trailed my kisses down his cream coloured torso fur.

Buizel's paws rubbed lovingly against my back, up and then come to rest on my shoulders as my kissing reached his groin, my body at the base of the bed and between his hind paws, I could feel Buizel's muscle toned body tremble with anticipation as my kissing stopped and I paused above his firmly erect length. The pause was too much for Buizel to cope with. He released a whimper of pleasure anxiety passionately wanting to begin as he looked to me, practically begging me with his gaze. With that, there was no way I could stall any longer especially with my own anxiety growing. I leaned down and opened my mouth to take in his length's pointed tip as I tried to get a grip on my nerves. No turning back for either of us now, for good or bad this is going to happen. With that thought over his tip slid past my lips and as they enclosed around it I felt his body tense whilst releasing a satisfied gasp. The points of his paw's claws grazed lightly against my shoulders as more of his length with its ever expanding thickness, the closer to the base my mouth gets, slid into my mouth.

His body shook pleasurably as he released a series of intense moans as more of his length entered my mouth, each growing audibly as we progressed. His tail, which was between his hind paws and below me, brushed against my naked torso. The feel of this left me with a pleasurable feeling flooding throughout me, which urged me on all the more. With his full length in my mouth and pressing firmly against my throat, I licked at his lengths swollen shaft as I fought to control my gag reflex. It took me sometime to control, but I did manage it and immediately after, I continued. Still licking at the length I began to retreat his endowment from my mouth, halfway, before sliding it back. All the while I did this I sucked at him with a light, but pleasurable force. Never doing anything like this before I was nervous throughout the beginning. As I found my rhythm and knew like me he was enjoying it I relaxed and focused more on what I was doing.

I could feel his entire length tense and pulse with the pleasure he felt, though the moaning and heavy breathing did help. My own joy was just as high as Buizel's as I began to pick up the pace a little and sucked slightly stronger. This caused Buizel to moan more audibly as his claws gouged into my shoulders leaving red trails in the skin. The sting now pulsing through my shoulders made me latch quite aggressively on to his erect length with my teeth causing both of us to cry out. We didn't stop however, I just lightened my bite on his length and then continued to pleasure Buizel, licking its surface for comfort. Buizel's claws continued to mark my shoulder finding pleasure in inflicting that small amount of pain. I didn't mind though being that now I was over the initial shock I actually rather enjoyed the sting of his claws against my skin. It allowed me to remain focused yet also flooded me with a stabbing jolt of pain that increased as it changed to pleasure.

Buizel's flexibility showed me something I didn't even think of when he decided to sooth the burning claw marks on my shoulders. His incredible flexibility allowed allowed Buizel to curl over, almost creating an oval with his body so that I could continue pleasuring whilst he licked sensually at his claw marks. This was a good source of pleasure which I received from the pain and now his soothing tongue. Although the position was a little awkward I enjoyed the feeling of his clawing and licking never the less. His stomach's fur was pressed against my head as I continued to suck which made breathing difficult. However, positively it did force his entire length into my mouth I found it incredibly seductively enjoyable. He continued to claw and sooth my shoulders with his tongue as I sucked with a hungered fury matching my desire. My renewed passion and increased velocity caused him to moan uncontrollably loud gasping breathing strongly in between.

I could feel Buizel's length throb and pulse with the intensity of my pleasured sucking and I knew instinctively he was close orgasm. That very though left a small, tight knot in my stomach, a little nervous at the position for which I found myself. Yet once that thought, as well as the knot had left I found myself wanting to take the nectar of his orgasm. I had a hard time believing what my own desires were demanding, yet the more I thought about it the more I wanted those desires to happen. Buizel's entire body began to tremble as he uncoiled and fell backward. With his back against the bed and his paws gripping vigorously at the bedding he released a powerful cry of joy again and again, I had to raise one of my hands to muffle his screams. It worked, to a point, and as I did that I continued to please him orally, sucking at pulsating length.

His head moved quite strongly from side to side whilst I tried, with some effort to press my hand over his muzzle, yet still his primal moaning were loud enough to hear I was for a moment concerned that his moans would be over heard by the others in the building. Only for a moment, for the pleasure of what was happening pulled me out of my thoughts, my mind numb with sensual stimulation. Buizel's body began to raise and fall more heavily with each minute as his breathing became more rapid. His fur covered body was gleaming with a coat of sweat and so too was my own naked torso from the heat irradiating from each other. I could feel Buizel suddenly lift his hips from the bed thrusting forward. His full length hilted into my mouth as he released a powerful moan. His front fangs latched sharply on to my palm as his pulsing length spasmed and fired a large spray of his seed.

The initial shock of his release took me a little by surprise as it didn't fire a small thin stream as I expected, but sprayed, coating the entirety of my inner mouth and tongue. That was just the first of several highly intense sprays that fired from the tip. After the initial shock subsided I managed to regain my composure and with some effort, not leak a single drop. It was not easy being that the amount of his seed was alarmingly high. Such a high amount almost caused my cheeks to bulge, but still I swallowed it. The taste was a surprise, salty yet at the same time sweet, I found myself drinking his seed quite hungrily as his spraying decreased to a slower flow. His back, when releasing had arched up from the bed, but was now flat against the bedding as he struggled to control his breathing. His body still trembled pleasurably. His length had halted its flow, but still I sucked strongly trying to extract every last drop. Eventually, with some reluctance, I removed my mouth from his length and raising up, using my hands for support, I marveled at his beauty.

I could see his thick fur covered body trembled with the pleasure that now coursed through out his entire being as he continued to grip the bedding tightly. His tail lay flat between his hind paws twitching slightly at the tips whilst his length returned to the interior of his body. His maw was gaping open whilst his lower lip trembled beneath his lolling tongue. His eyes remained firmly closed and his collar sac inflated and deflated ever so slightly. He looked beautiful, lovingly and sensually. I pulled myself up the bed so I was above him and lowered myself down a top his body. I could feel his fast heart beat through the damp sweat soaked fur of his chest. I protruded my tongue from my mouth, licked at his own tongue before my lips came into contact with his own. It took a minute before my tentative kiss was returned, but it was returned passionately and with all the passion his fatigued body could muster. His lips, like the rest of his body was trembling and I could feel him struggle to breath. I reluctantly removed my lips from Buizel's before speaking.

"Let's take a minute to catch our breath, ok Bui?"

"Bui." He nodded, eyes still closed as I rolled off him and lay beside him. Unclenching his closest paw from the bedding I held it in my hand as I stared upwards. His paw enclosed around my hand squeezing tightly.

"Are you happy Bui?" I asked after a few minutes, "With what we're doing, I mean?" I looked to him and he turned on to his side looking into my eyes, his own sparkling as he smiled. There was a strong amount of lust in that look and not a small amount of love. I was almost certain of it.

"Bui." He nodded, raising his other paw and stroking lightly at my cheek. He rolled over and was quickly atop me, straddling, his muzzle inches from my nose. He nuzzled his against my own, his muzzle fur tickling me and making me giggle before leaning to my ear and whispering.

"Bi bui."

"Your turn, what do you mean by your turn?" I had an idea, I still couldn't help, but ask. He just grinned as he raised his head form my ear then kissing me with an aggressive peck on the lips he turned around. He rear in my face and his tails fanning against my forehead.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: What One Gives, One Receives**

My mind was trying hard to focus on what was going on, but with his fanning tail brushing against me and his rear in my face, focus was impossible. My eyes were drawn to his impressively well physiqued posterior. The scent that filled my senses was a strong musk that was emanating from Buizel's sweat glistening fur coat. It was only a faint scent yet it still filled me with an intoxicating desire. As Buizel began to make his move, the desire that had flooded us during the approach to the room returned only stronger. I could at most, sense Buizel;s hunger as I felt his hot breath against the skin of my waist. It filled me with a similar hunger which allowed me to add to Buizel's affections. I felt his claws graze lightly against my hips as he impatiently took hold of my underwear and with some and with some aggression pushed them to my knees.

Freeing my throbbing length from its underwear, material prison, he wasted no time in coiling his paws around its shaft, gripping firmly. The sudden grasp caused me to release an intense gasp yet my mind was still on the view in front of me. With his tails now lightly pushing above me head his rear and its private outer appendages were clearly visible. His, tight fur, surrounded sphincter sat almost pulsed with the gentle movements from the base of his tails forked tips. His small bulging scrotum sac rested almost invitingly between his hind legs, fur coasted it looked like a small lump, enticing me. What I was truly fixated on was just above the limp of his scrotum sac, his folded skin that made up his penis sheath. His retracted penis shaft had completely retracted inside his body yet had coated the outer area , fur coated skin in a reminisce of his seed.

My tongue passed slowly against, first my upper lip and then my lower lip before once more I gasped as Buizel's grip tightened, after staring at it he grew more lustfully hungry. He was stood on all four of his paws, the hind paws against my shoulders and his other fore paw on my groin supporting his weight. Once more I could feel his warm breath against my body, only this time against my length's tip. I could also feel something slightly moist sliding against my shaft and on to my groin, saliva, he was beginning to salivate. His paw, although I could tell what he wanted to do more intimate activities began to move. The grip in which he was using caused a high level of friction as he began to pleasure me. My head pressed back strongly against and into the pillow as I gasped, moaning with joy. My hands began to massage at the hind quarters and hips of Buizel's rear, my fingers deeply moving under his thick orange fur.

Whether it had been a few seconds or a few minutes I could not have truly said being the pleasure with which Buizel was giving me made my head spin. I could feel his breath once more against me, at the tip of my endowment, his maw was closer, His paw, still with its firm grip, slid to the very base and as he held his grasp his maw parted. Protruding his tongue, his eyes closed as he touched its tip to the very end of my erect fallas. I gasped from the sensation that passed through me, my hands gripping at his hips. His tongue began to encircle the tip of my erection sending waves of pleasure to flood through out my body. With each wave my finger curled into his hips as if tipped with claws, digging into the skin under his chestnut orange fur.

I could feel my heart beat began to climb as Buizel's tongue continued to circle my length then stopped before trailing down the shaft. He reached the top of his grasp then returned upward to the tip, before descending once again. All the while my body shuddered with pleasure as my breathes came in ragged gasps. As he pressed more firmly against my length with his tongue, he once more began to pleasure me. His paw barely moved half an inch up before returning to the base, yet with his grasp, in no way easing, it was enough to flood me with pleasure. My gasps flowed more strongly as the pleasure I felt climbed, although it was nothing compared to he stimulation I felt from his next move. His tongue left my length as it passed the tip before his maw parted and he lowered his head, engulfing my fallas.

He in no way inched it slowly into his mouth, he kept lowering until his muzzle pressed against the top of his paw, enclosing his maw around my length my mind swam. The pleasure was almost unbearable, almost, but I in no way wanted it to end. My back arched slightly from off the bed as my hips began uncontrollably humping at his maw. He did not try to stop me however, he just let my humping continue as he sucked at me, moaning against my length, My own moans, with nothing to muffle their sound, escaped past my lips, resonating audibly. With what little I had of a adherent thought I worried being over heard. I was about to remove one of my hands to cover my mouth when the tip of one of his tails tips did it for me. It was a strange sensation, having his tail muffle my moans, but one I quite enjoyed. Strange yet pleasant.

Once I had managed to get my audible moaning under control I felt his tail withdraw as he continued to pleasure me using his maw, tongue and paw. My hips continued to thrust into his maw as his head joined in causing my length to enter more deeply. He had to release his grasp to allow more in, using that paw, like the others to hold him up he slide his maw down. His muzzle came in contact with my scrotum as my entire length slid in, entering his throat. I worried for a moment that I would hurt him, but that faded when his vibrating throat muscle clenched and retracted from my erect fallas. He was laughing, silently but laughing, enjoying the sensation of what we were doing, just as much as I was. With that, all thoughts dissolved in a pool of pleasurable stimulation that left me moaning for joy whilst Buizel continued to engulf my length completely, tip to base.

This new found pleasure was just too much for me to hold out any longer, I could feel my body convulsing with stimulation. For the last few minutes I had been fighting hard to control my bodies desire to release, but I was losing. I could feel my erection pulse with the want to release. Buizel, I assumed could also feel this being he was now grinning devilishly as he sucked unbelievably hard. It caused me to gasp through the intense moans I released whilst my head spasmed back and forth. My body shook with the eruption of pleasure that suddenly racked my body. Arching my back, eyes open, mouth gaping, I thrusted forward hard before my orgasm struck and I released. My nails. Left for some time to grow and damaged from the climb were sharp enough to cut the material of the bedding as I grasped it.

My body convulsed and trembled violently as I released into Buizel's throat. A burst, shooting forth followed almost immediately by another caused by my attempt at trying to hold it back. Buizel was blushing from his first taste of human fluid, no doubt as awed and amazed as I was when Buizel released. My heat beat thudded so fast and strong that it actually hurt to breath and even after I finished releasing it still hurt to breath. The last remaining drops leaked from the tip of my throbbing fallas which Buizel lapped at hungrily. This was after he had managed to withdraw enough that only an inch remained in his maw.

My head, that I had risen from the pillow, so that I could stare and watch Buizel had become increasingly heavy to the point I could hold it up no longer. It hit the pillow sinking into it until all I could see was the ceiling. I could still just feel Buizel's warm breath and wet tongue lick at my slowly shrinking fallas. That however was all I could feel. My body, from the convulsions and the stimulative trembling had become completely numb as I struggled to draw in more than just quick, painful, sharp breathes. Buizel, with no doubt some reluctance finally allowed my now flaccid fallas to fall from his maw and with one lick up its shrunken shaft, he turned to face me. Still tuning he flicked his tails joyfully as I stared at the ceiling unmoving. Buizel came into view, licking his lips and grinning broadly his fur soaked flat with sweat releasing a rather pleasant musky odor. He was standing on all four paws a top me, I could just feel the weight of his four paws against my fatigue riddled body.

"Bi Buibi?" He asked.

"Yeah..." My voice was hoarse and barely a whisper "Bui... I'm ok." My eyes met his and like his sparkled with lust, desire and a little exhaustion, but what shone brightest in his eyes was an overpowering glimmer of love.

I managed to release a smile as the stare took me to a new level of understanding for what this between myself and Buizel actually is. I couldn't help but shed a small tear of joy, but lost all cognitive thinking when he leaned down. He kissed me with such a huge passion that it took my breath away, his paws snaked under my neck as our eyes closed. My arms wrapped over his shoulders as I returned his kiss, our lips dancing together in a rhythm of intense passion and intimacy. Soon enough I felt his tongue press against my lips requesting to enter which I happily granted, parting my lips. I do not know for exactly how long we kissed, but by the time we stopped my lips were as sore as the rest of me. With a great deal of reluctance he managed to pull his lips away from mine and then maneuvered to the left falling from a top me.

He took up his place to the left of me, placing his head on the pillow a top his fore paws which were between the two. No doubt, like myself he was completely fatigued to the point of out right exhaustion. With some difficulty I managed to turn on my side so that I was facing Buizel, his eyes, still open, stared at me as he curled his tail around the front of his coiled body. I raised myself up and took in a sharp breath from the effort it took and leaning over the bed I grabbed a spare blanket from underneath. Spreading it out over myself and Buizel I lay back down and tucked us in so only our heads remained uncovered. I stared passionately into Buizel's beautifully sparkling eyes and that was for some few minutes trying to make some sense of... everything. I did find an answer through, for soon my eyes closed and I too was lost to a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongChapter 23: Continue What Was Started/strong/span/p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"I was awoken rather suddenly opening my eyes looking around I could tell from the look of light that it was either very late or really early. The sky outside the window was a starry sparkling black and I could see a silver glow on the sill from the moon. It was when I looked to my left and noticed the place where Buizel was sleeping empty that I realized what had woke me. The room was too dark to see past the end of the bed so I couldn't see Buizel nor a s silhouette or even a Buizel shaped shadow. I figured he would be back shortly so resting my head back on the pillow I closed my eyes and let my mind begin to drift. It was just so I began to fall back to sleep that I felt the bed change, a weight at the bottom, by my feet caused the mattress to dip slightly. Buizel had returned from whatever it was he had been doing and was now beginning to walk towards my knees. He paused and I felt the weight on the bed change, he had dropped to all fours.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"I didn't open my eyes yet with a little imagination and logical judgment I didn't have to, for I could feel what he was doing. He, for some reason had turned around and on all fours stalked slowly to the bottom of the bed. I wanted to open my eyes and ask him just what he might be up to, but curiosity kept them closed. With the blanket being just a little smaller than I am, my feet stuck out the bottom. It was here that Buizel went, placing his nose between my feet and nuzzled his way forward. With a little smile on my face, my eyes still closed I gently, as if still asleep moved my leg apart enough for Buizel. He slid in under the blanket and up between my naked legs until finally he stopped. His tail fanning against the base of my feet and his head at my lap, my smile changed, growing into a grin.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"I could feel his warm breath against the outer skin of my flaccid penis and scrotum for which it rested against. I tried to keep calm yet my body shuddered pleasantly as my breathe deepened with anticipation. Buizel knew that now I was awake and raised his head as I did, opening my eyes I could see the lump in the blanket where Buizel's head was, looking at me. I moved my right foot up the bed slightly bending my knee out towards the window then gently pressing it against his flank I began to stroke, using my toes to massage his hip and rear. He nodded once then lowered his head back down, a second later my arms which were supporting my weight buckled. As my head hit the pillow I released a gasp of pleasure followed shortly after by another. His tongue had protruded from his maw and licked quite roughly at both my flaccid fallas and the scrotum sac with which it rested against.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"My breathing immediately began to sharpen and became quite audibly as my eyes closed and my body trembled lightly with pleasure. My flaccid length reacted almost straight away rising from Buizel's gentle tongue strokes. With each pass he started at my length's base stroking upward to its tip before repeating. After so many passes from his tongue the firmness with which he would use increased turning my heavy breathing into soft moans. My fingers gripped hold of the bedding below me in a tight grasp as pleasure coursed its way throughout my entire body and muscles. With my length reaching its full erect size, I felt the warmth of his breath above my tip before he descended. Engulfing the entirety of my length, I gasped from the feel and the suddenness of Buizel's movement.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"The room felt as though the temperature was increasing with each minute that passed. The only light came from moonlight which shone in through the window and on to the bed leaving the rest of the room shrouded in darkness. The scent in the air was one of dark wood, mixed in was that of Buizel. Although faint, I could pull his scent from those others that filled the air and my sinuses. A simple scent yet once more powerful than that released from a Gloom. With his chestnut orange fur covered body heated from our passion that scent of Buizel took the front of the others. A strong watery scent, one would find in a thick mist or by a lake on a hot summer day, with a tang of musky sweat. A scent that was causing me to flush with desire and lust.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"What I did not know was that Buizel had more interesting ideas in mind then those with which we had already done earlier that night. His maw lifted from off of my erect length leaving a small trail of saliva coating my erection. My eyes finally managed to open after a few moments spent trying to calm my breathing. I could see that Buizel was raised up, the duvet tented against his head. I watched as one of his paws raised up and pushed hard at the duvet launching it aside and on to the floor. In the moonlight Buizel's fur glistened and shone, his eyes sparkling as if full of diamonds. I was love struck and my heart felt like it had stopped as I gazed upon his beauty. All I could think about was why has this taken until now, we could have been together, doing this all along. Then thoughts became impossible as a flood of pleasure left my mind numb of all though after Buizel made his move.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"His grin, that almost seemed to split his face, touching the four black marks on his cheeks, was hypnotic causing a similar grin to appear on my face. Without any sort of warning he straddled across my waist, his fur rubbing against my lower stomach as he leaned down and kissed me. His light fur covered lips massaged against my own before he leaned back up. Sitting a top me, his tails twin tips fanning against my firmly standing erect length. His grin remained as he began to shuffle back so that he was now sat upon my groin, my length pressed against his rump, the tip at the base of his tail. My hands, which had released their grip a moment ago once more tightened on the bedding below in anticipation of what was to come. I had finished trying to think coherently as all pleasure and anticipation had flooded my head leaving my mind even more numb. Yet I still managed to figure out just what it was Buizel was about to do and that left my heart racing as I, for the first time felt nervous.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"With the way in which my body began to tremble there was no doubt in my mind that Buizel could tell I was nervous. Yet if he was concerned in any way he showed no physical signs, being he just continued. His eyes however, which drew me in, had a sparkle of reassurance that all will be well and his grin changed to a warm, comforting smile. I knew instantly he was trying to cheer me up and make me more comfortable with what was about to happen. Buizel, satisfied that his warm smile had calmed me enough to continue, wasted no time in getting started. Raising up his rear so that it was no longer pressed against my groin and positioned himself so that he was above my length. He gave me another of those smiles that made my heart flutter and remind me just how much I feel for and lust after him. All my fear just seemed to melt away and as my body trembled this time with anticipation, a grin returned to my face. Taking that as a nod to continue, Buizel did so with quite a lot of enthusiasm.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"He carefully maneuvered himself until the very tip of my erect length was against the budding entrance of his anus. His sphincter entrance practically pulsed with the excitement of being invaded and stretched by my enlarged member. Buizel's tongue licked at his lips and I could feel his body tense, readying itself for what was to come. The twin tipped tail was stood erect, pointing towards the ceiling, moved by Buizel out the way to open slightly his usually tight sphincter. With a gasp from myself and a large yelp from Buizel, followed by almost primal growl he made his move. Relaxing his paws, which was holding him above my length he slid his hips down. The sudden force pressing against his sphincter caused me to grip the bedding hard and closing my eyes. His anal entrance parting whilst the top half of my length slid into his tight rear had caused the yelp. The growl, which was low and vibrative echoed through the room as his anal walls stretched to accept its sudden intrusion.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"It took a few minutes and as it did so he was unconsciously continued to growl but finally his anal walls stretched enough for my length to fit comfortably. He had only managed half of my length before he had to halt and wait, his face contorted and wrinkled in pain. Once his anus relaxed around my length's shaft the growl subsided and his eyes slowly opened as he began to pant heavily, his tongue lolling. As my length entered his body's anus I had clutched the bedding tightly enough to turn my knuckles white. Now that the initial entrance was over my grasp relaxed some what, yet my fingers pulsed with pain and my jaw hurt from clenching my teeth. I licked at my lips and smiled at Buizel which he returned though he still winced from pain and an occasional uncomfortable jolt.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"His cream colored fur heaved from the effort of his heavy breathing as his lolling tongue dripped warm saliva onto my well physiqued torso. Finally able to draw his tongue into his maw he leaned down. Although with my length half inside him it caused him some discomfort to do so, he ignored it however and licked at my stomach. He licked up the saliva he'd dripped on to me before straightening up, again ignoring the discomfort as he readied himself, his well formed muscles tensing. By now there was a fair amount of sweat forming on Buizel's fur which sparkled in the moonlight like a moon lit lake under a star filled sky. My own body, slightly bronzed form the hot days topless training was also slaked with a coating of sweat. Our bodies seemed to be irradiating heat and was almost hot to the touch. I had raised my hands from the bedding and placed them on Buizel's hips for extra support and I could feel the heat from us both.p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT" p  
>p style="margin-bottom: 0in;" align="LEFT"Taking in large deep breath with which he held, after inhaling, he slid down impaling himself on the rest of my length. This caused him once more to release a high pitched cry through the breath he now exhaled. There would be no doubt at all that someone heard such a cry and other sounds from earlier this night. I did not however, have any mind with which to care as my body was barraged with copious amounts of pleasure. My mind literally swam with the intoxicating joy I felt from Buizel's decent. With his rear firmly pressed against my crotch he paused once more writhing, in pain, for his anus to stop convulsing around my length, but finally his wincing lessened, his anus relaxed and although his tongue still lolled, he relaxed. His paw which he had almost chocked on, shoving it forcefully into his maw, lowered, revealing a grin that showed off his fangs.p 


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A Realization Of Being In Love**

It did not take him very long to get fully started being that patience was never one of his strong points even with pain involved. Using his hips and rear paws he raised himself up until three quarters of my erection retracted from his anus. He then with another cry of pain, all be it a little less vocal, dropped himself down slamming my length hard into the interior of his body. I noticed that he seemed to almost immediately pick up speed despite the yelps it caused. What worried me the most was I could feel something moist and sticky against my shaft and the air filled with a slightly metallic tang. It was blood and it was coming from Buizel's interior. I had figured with his somewhat high knowledge and confidence that he was experienced in mating, now I know this was his first time. The force in which he was using told me that he was rushing, milking me with an aggression to get through our first time as quickly as possible.

In other words he was getting it out of the way so we could enjoy it a whole lot more next time without the fear and virgin pains. His eyes had been watering and I was concerned that the bleeding would not stop. Yet soon his tears dried and so did the blood, his high pitch yelps of pain were replaced with moans of joy. I had wanted to stop for a few moments to give him a rest from the pain, but I was too lost in the explosion of our sexual embrace, which made it impossible. I also realized I had no desire nor wish to stop and neither did Buizel, it then hit me what I had mentally told myself. He was rushing so ''next time'' we could enjoy it. I figured once we had got this out of the way we could continue training and such without getting distracted. I now realized that the sexual tension was not a form of curiosity, but was a strong side effect of my true feelings I have for Buizel. With a shock I realized that I love Buizel and am strangely completely in love with him and have been for a long time, maybe even years.

"Buizel! I love... you." I just could not keep such a realization to myself.

"Bi bui." He replied "I know" through his pleasurable moans.

"Keep going Bui, don't stop." I was filled with an understanding desire to see this through and share my love with him openly and honestly.

Buizel had no objection cooperating with my request to keep going being that he had no intention of stopping until we were finished. With my new found realization I had no concern with helping. Gripping tightly on to his humping waist, I began to gently thrust into Buizel, in rhythm with Buizel's movements. This caused a flurry of simultaneous moans to be released from the two of us. Feeling the effect of his vigorous humping he had to lean over and place his fore paws on my torso for support as we continued. My thrusting took control as his humping lessened, enjoying the sudden change in who was in control. With each deep thrust Buizel released a sharp moan, his maw gaping wide, his fangs showing and his cheeks flushing brightly. His tail swished with the rhythm of my thrusts, hitting his back then the bed between my legs.

The sweat dripped from his fur and down on to my own sweat soaked body as I felt my body began to reach the fast approaching climax. By now both Buizel's and my own moans reached an audibly harmony of whines and pleasurable yelps. My arms encircled around his neck holding his body against my own. I could feel the heaving motion of his erratic breathing that mirrored my own leaving us both choking for breath. My entire lower body trembled with the arrival of my orgasm as I hilted my length deep within Buizel causing him to yelp one last time before I screamed. My body shook with the force in which I released. A burst of seed fired, followed closely by several shorter bursts, my muscles tensing to the point of intense pain that increased my scream. Buizel collapsed against my chest, completely exhausted as I lay there, eyes rolling into the back of my head. The pain was causing my body to convulse lightly as I fought to catch even a small breath.

Holding Buizel tightly against me as I felt my breathing begin to even out, if only a little and the pain began to dissipate, his love could be felt as if it flowed from him. Even with the lack of movement, his eyes tightly shut and his breathing quick and shallow, I could feel the love he had for me. As if suddenly returning to the roles in which we began our journey, he with a surprising suddenness, wrapped his arms around my chest seeking comfort. Falling immediately back into my own role of trainer and carer, like a soothing mother I held him to my chest and forgetting my own struggle, hugged him firmly and cooed at him whilst rocking him gently. The ordeal of what he had put his body through clearly pushed him harder than he had shown. With the lust and the euphoria now gone the pain was now unblocked and the tears began to flow. Holding him more firmly I rocked him a little lighter, but continued long after the tears had stopped and sleep had took over. His slow, calm and steady breathing as relaxing to me as my embrace is soothing to him.

"I love you Buizel. Things are going to be different between us but I will always be here for you as if you were my own flesh and blood. Sleep my Buizel, for tomorrow will be a lot brighter, I have no doubt." I gently stroked the bulge on the back of his head to his collar sac fur several minutes, but soon I found myself in a deep sleep. Buizel still a top me.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A Bright New Day**

The bright sun of the new day shone in through the single window, bathing the bed in a strong heat as its rays reflected upon its materiel. That was not what was warming my naked chest, Buizel, still snoring remained a top me, curled on my chest, head on his paws. My eyes opened, but immediately closed as the brightness of the day practically blinded me. The next time I opened I was careful to use my hand as a shield until my eyes had time to adjust to the light. Blinking several times as I lowered my hands I glanced around the room. The dark ebony wood covering the walls and ceiling seemed as if it had been burnt, with its dark almost black color. The scent from last night was still strong in the air and was increasing as the air warmed. Gently moving an almost comatose Buizel so he was now laying beside me, I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. My head spun, my vision blurred for a moment my legs trembled, still strongly fatigued.

Once my legs found enough strength to keep my up without falling over, I made my way over to the window and pushed it fully open t air out the room. The small breeze carried in the warm air of the day, I hoped, as I inhaled deeply that it would carry out the scent which filled the air. Not that it would make much difference or hide what took place last night. With the amount of noise that we had released last night no doubt the whole Inn would know what had occurred. That left a sudden jolt of fear climbing up the base of my spine which caused my stomach to knot. I managed to shake it off and ignore the sudden worry that built up in the back of my mind. The place was no doubt, at this minute filling with the cacophony of quest whispering and laughing. Blanking this also from my mind I gathered up what little clothes I had and put them on the bed. Picking up the spare blanket from the floor I folded it up and placed it back under the bed.

By this time Buizel's eyes were open and his head was raised, he glanced at me, staring with a look of love and admiration. I felt my heart skip a beat as I marveled at his beautiful chestnut orange and cream fur sparkling in the sunlight. His tail which was coiled around him fanned slightly and like his smile shower his happy mood. I could not pull my eyes away as he uncoiled himself, stood up on his hind paws and walked to the edge of the bed. I met him there and as I stood in front of him, completely naked, I raised my left hand and placed it against his cheek. I drew him close after placing my other hand on his waist and kissed him with a devotion resembling love and the passion I felt deeply in my heart. His paws came to rest on my chest as he blushed from the intimacy with which my lips caressed his.

"Bui." He spoke softly trying to catch his breath.

"What is it Bui?" I asked taking his paws in my hands as I stared into his eyes. Suddenly he looked down as he asked.

"Bui bi buibi?"

"Did I mean it?"

"Bui buibui bi bui."

"Oh, yes I did." I smiled as he raised his chin to look at me. "Yes Bui, I did mean what I said last night." He jumped off the bed and wrapped his paws around my neck as I snaked mine around his waist, holding him against me.

"Bi bui bui." He nuzzled his head against my shoulder and neck as I giggled with glee from his affection.

"I think... hehehe... ok Bui." He stopped, but grinned. "I think I should get dressed and we should leave, and soon." I placed him on the bed.

"Bui?" He tilted his head as he inquired as to why.

"We were in no way quiet last night Bui, no doubt the whole place knows what we did last night." He though about it whilst I dressed and then nodded his agreement.

"Bui?" He asked.

"Right now." I walked over to the door, after collecting anything everything I may have missed and placed my head into the hall as Buizel jumped down off the bed and stood beside me.

"Ready?" After making sure the coast is clear and reclosing the door.

"Bui." Nodding as we both took in a deep breath and exhaled, sighing.

Opening the door wide, I could hear the thunderous sounds of the conversations that seemed to echo up from the common room down stairs. I felt the distasteful stab of fear flood throughout me as we stepped into the hall closing the door behind me. Heading quickly and quietly down the corridor, we made it to the stairs. By now my nerves were making me tremble and I could see that Buizel felt no better. Taking in one more deep breath, we began our decent into the common room. The moment we came into sight, the conversation that was almost deafening a moment ago, fell silent. Putting on a brave face, I smiled and walked down with my head held high, I noticed out the corner of my eye, Buizel was doing the same. My heart felt as though it was stuck in my throat and was beating loud enough for all to hear, yet on the outer surface I looked confident and proud.

Every eye in the room was on myself and Buizel and they never looked away, yet as we walked passed the tables I managed to smile and nod my head. Quickly we made our way through the front door and as we stood outside, door closed I realized I'd been holding my breath. As I released it, sighing, I heard a similar sound escape Buizel's lips. We did not stay there and made our way down the path, not stopping until we were well out of sight of the Inn. Standing still I could feel my body tremble and my knees felt like buckling. No longer able to stand I felt my legs slip out from under me, landing on my knees, my hands holding me up, Buizel came over and looked me in the eyes, his filled with worry. I smiled weakly as I tried to control my erratic breathing and also the shaking. Suddenly I felt all thoughts leave me as well as an worry being Buizel's lips were passionately caressing against my own. Once he pulled away he looked around to make sure no one had seen then glanced back to me.

"Bui bibi?" Once I could think clearly I replied.

"Yeah, Bui I'm ok." I took in a few deep breaths before continuing. "The tension that place was so strong I had trouble coping. For a minute with my nerves."

"Bui, bi bui bui."

"Exactly it was tough, tough to even breath, but I'm fine now." I stood up, stretched and as I did I smelt myself. "Wow!" Creasing my nose. "I think we should head back to the lake side nearest to our camp so we can bathe and I can change." Buizel smelt himself and quickly nodded his agreement.

"Bui bi."

"Lead on." Walking down the dusty path leading back to camp, the day seemed ever brighter as my thoughts and my eyes focused on Buizel. I knew that I completely underestimated my feelings for Buizel, what I mistook for simple lust and strong curiosity turned out to be love. I am not all too sure what the future holds, but I do know, Night and Day for the rest of my life I will love and care for Buizel.

"Bui Bui?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing Bui, just thinking."

"Bui?"

"Of you, naturally." I winked, looked around then caught up and took his paw. "Love you."

"Bui bui bi." Yes, today seemed very bright indeed.

_The End_


End file.
